Walk the Distance
by sarabeth1
Summary: Rated R for some swearing (just to be on the safe side). Bosco's finally found the woman of his dreams, but will something tear them apart? I stink at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own TW or anything associated with TW. I'm merely borrowing it for my own amusement. Don't sue me. 

I'm new here, so please be gentle:) Oh, and thanks to Angie for helping upload this story. I needed the help!

Feedback: Please??? With sugar on top?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walk the Distance Part 1

"Well, someone's in a cheerful mood today," Officer Faith Yokas commented as her partner strolled in the locker room.

"Aren't I always?"

"NO!" three voices chimed together.

"What do you guys know?" Maurice Boscorelli replied to his partner and Officers John "Sully" Sullivan and Ty Davis.

"Who was the girl this time? Meet her at a bar or something? Another of those famous Boscorelli one-night stands?" Faith questioned.

"I'm hurt." He plopped down in front of his locker. "I'll have you know, you are very wrong. I haven't had a one night stand in a long time."

"It has to be a girl." Faith stood next to him.

"Sounds to me like Bosco is actually serious about someone," Davis spoke up.

"Why do you all assume its a woman?"

It was. He was on cloud nine for the first time in a long while. This woman had changed him in many ways. They had been seriously dating for two months, but had known each other for four. Somehow he had managed to keep it a secret from Faith. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"You gonna tell us?" Faith turned to her own locker.

"Nope."

He slammed his locker then left for roll call. He took a seat, leaving one open for Faith. Bosco couldn't wait to tell her about it. He just didn't want to announce it to the whole squad. It was personal. He waited until he and Faith were in the car driving around.

"I think I'm in love," he announced.

"What?" Faith abruptly stopped the car. "I'm not hearing correctly."

"Yeah. You are."

"When? Who? Why haven't you given me every detail into your sex life like you do?"

"I don't know when. Her name is Sadie, and once again I don't know."

"Sadie? What, she like 60? Geez, Bosco one extreme to another?"

"No, she's 28. It's weird. All my other relationships seemed mostly about the sex. With Sadie, she was a challenge. Don't get me wrong, the sex is great, but that isn't the basis of the relationship."

"Yeah? How'd you meet her?"

"She's a bartender at my Ma's bar," Bosco stopped when central alerted them to a call.

After their shift had ended Bosco convinced Faith to go with him to his Ma's bar. He wanted her to meet Sadie. For once he was very proud of his girlfriend. He wanted to show her off. Once he entered the bar, his mother greeted him.

"Hey, remind me to thank Sadie. I get to see so much more of you," Angela Boscorelli said.

"Yeah? She here?"

"Out back. Someone from her day job needed to talk to her. Wait at the bar. Oh, it's good to see ya Faith."

"Same here." Faith followed Bosco to the bar. "Day job?"

"She's an assistant to some small scale coffee distributor. She bartends to pay off college loans or something."

"Maurice!" A brunette about Bosco's height appeared from behind the counter. She was dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, and a cardigan. Not the usual outfit for a bartended or one of his girlfriends for that matter. But that was what he liked about her.

"Hey, Sadie," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "This is my partner, Faith Yokas."

"Sadie Bradley. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet the person who's caused him to be bearable for once," Faith laughed.

"Glad I could be of help?" She leaned into Bosco. "What can I get you?"

"You should know what I like."

"Is that so? One Pepsi coming up then." Sadie pulled back with a grin on her face. "Faith?"

"A beer."

"Two beers coming up. You make my job so easy." She sat the two beers down and headed to another customer. "I'm cutting you off sir. You've had enough."

"Don't tell me my business woman," the drunken man said.

"I'm the one serving the drinks, so without me you got nothing. I'll be glad to pour you a cup of coffee." Sadie reached for his glass as the man grabbed her arm. "Let go of my arm," she stated calmly.

"Sadie?" Bosco got up.

"It's ok. I got it." She turned to the drunken man. "Let go of my arm." She moved around to the other side of the bar and was next to the drunk man. In one swift move she had her free arm on his wrist causing him to cry out in pain. "I know where more pressure points are. Let go."

"Bitch," he hissed letting go.

"Better that than a drunk!" she called as he walked away. "What?" She looked at Faith and Bosco. 

"You sure handled yourself." Faith took a swig of her drink.

"Ah, it was nothing." She laughed. "You just gotta show these guys who's boss." She reached out to take Bosco's hand. "I told you I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"Oh, I have to bail on that thing tomorrow. My boss needs me."

"No big deal. We'll go another time." 

"I better get going," Faith spoke up.

"You aren't walking are you? I'm willing to give up Maurice. He'll drive you." 

"I don't get to talk for myself now?" he joked.

"You were going to do it anyway. Better get going. I bet your husband is waiting for you. It was nice meeting you." Sadie walked around to the bar.

"Call me." Bosco leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Will do."

"What thing?" Faith asked once outside.

"Some museum I think. I don't know. It was her idea."

"Bosco, you are so whipped." Faith laughed as she got in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3 am when the lights flicked on in the tiny apartment. She dropped her bag down on the kitchen chair then made her way to a small fish tank. After feeding the two goldfish she shuffled into the bedroom. She was about to change in her room then changed her mind and entered the bathroom.

"Just about the only place I've got any privacy." She walked out of the bathroom only to be startled by the phone. "Yeah?"

"Joe's Bar?"

"Wrong number," she grumbled. Slipping on a pair of clogs and throwing on a jacket she stumbled out the door. She stopped at the phone booth on the corner and dialed the familiar number. "It's Logan."

"What's the status?" the voice on the other end barked.

"It's a go. I'm in."

"And the complication?"

"There is no complication, sir. Hear me? You dragged me into this. I won't let you ruin my life or his because of it. Just keep an eye on me. He doesn't completely trust me yet."

"Don't worry. You don't make a move me and the boys don't see. We really enjoyed that show you and him put on the other night."

"You're a pig."

"If that's the case, why don't you put on a cute little number tonight instead of those flannel pajamas," his voice sounded sleazy

"Screw you."

"Would ya?" he laughed as the phone clicked on her end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You gonna tell Sadie you love her?" Faith shoved her bag into her locker.

"Not so loud," Bosco hissed.

"Bosco in love?" Davis teased.

"Men! Yokas!" Sergeant Christopher yelled. "Get moving."

"What's up his ass?" Bosco questioned.

"Let's go find out," Sully said as he walked out.

"Gentlemen, this is Detective Connors from the 29th. He needs our help. Listen up," Lt. Swersky said.

"I have a female officer undercover in Vito DiPaulo's organization. We had surveillance on her, but somehow they lost her. All we know was they were taking her to their main office today. She got pretty close to DiPaulo, so as long as they don't know she's a badge, she's safe. I have reason to believe that she is in this sector somewhere. What I need is for a few of you officers to patrol certain areas they may have her. If you spot DiPaulo, call me. My men will take it from there. This is too important for my officer's cover to be blown unless it has to be." Connors paused. "Any questions?"

"Who's the officer?" someone asked.

"Not important. The less people who know the better." He looked down before speaking again. "Boscorelli and Yokas. Stay back."

"Yeah?" Bosco walked up to the Detective.

"I don't want you near those places on the sheet I passed out. I know you are a hot head. You will not endanger my officer."

"What? Fine," Bosco muttered as he stalked away.

"You just threw away your best chance at finding your officer. You don't know what Bosco can do." Faith turned and followed her partner.

"Yes, I do. He can bring this whole thing down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A squad car passed the old abandoned warehouse. A lonely figure was slumped in a chair, arms and legs tied to the chair. The warehouse was falling apart and looked like it would fall down in a second. The person tied to the chair shivered as a breeze blew by. The officers in the squad car kept on going, oblivious to the captive's plight.

"You thought you could trick me? Bat your eyelashes at me and I'd be fooled?"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you trusted me? I thought I was gonna be in?"

"I don't let liars work in my organization."

"Vito, please. I swear on my mother's grave," she began but Vito's hand across her face stopped her.

"No more excuses! You lied. You weren't to be involved with anyone. No one could be in your life. That was the deal. My people are single. No one is supposed to be there wondering where you are. It makes my job easier. Who is he?"

"There is no one!" 

"Don't lie to me. I know you have someone. Why I trusted you is beyond me. Who is he? I know there is someone, because I know you aren't the Virgin Mary." He stepped around and pulled her head back.

"How'd you find out?"

"Prenatal vitamins. I found them in your bag. I should never have trusted some stupid little barmaid. That place has been nothing but trouble since your bosses son started coming around more." He saw something in her eyes. "The cop. You've been screwing the cop?"

"NO! He just talked to me a few times. Nothing more! I'm still single. The father was just some guy one night. Didn't even know his name. It's ok Vito. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared."

"Vito, bad news man," one of his man said. He rushed up to the two. "Ransacked her place. Nothing there. I saw a surveillance truck outside. Got a guy to run her prints."

"And?"

"You got yourself a cop."

"Oh god," she cried.

"He can't help you now," Vito hissed. "Un-fucking-believable."

"Want me to get rid of her?"

"No. I'll take care of it. I don't want her dead just yet. Waiting until she least expects it is much more effective. When I'm done with her, you can dump her somewhere she'll be found." He turned to the officer. "You don't die yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Walk the Distance Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TW or anything associated with TW. I'm merely borrowing it for my own amusement. Don't sue me. 

Author's Note: This chapter starts the same day Chapter 1 ended in.

Feedback: If you could see me now, you would see me on my knees begging for feedback. Good? Bad? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco drove around without saying a word. He was fuming about the way Connors had talked down to him earlier in the day. Faith tried to talk to him but he ignored her attempts. He was feeling uneasy ever since he called Sadie and she didn't answer. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost drove into the frantic homeless who had run in front of the car.

"Shit!" He slammed on the brakes. He and Faith jumped out of the car.

"I think there's a body in that ally."

"Show us where." Faith followed.

"There."

"Thank you sir."

Bosco followed Faith. Next to the dumpster was a body. A black sack covered the head and the hands and feet were bound. Despite the cold weather the body was dressed in a dirty tank top and jeans. Bosco knew instantly it was a woman based on the figure. He knelt down to check for a pulse and jumped back when she moved.

"Just kill me. I won't tell you his name," she cried.

"Oh, my . . . ." Faith dropped to her knees and tore the sack off. Brown hair fell, covering the woman's face.

Bosco was on the radio calling for an ambulance. It shocked him when she moved. She felt so cold so he went and got a blanket from the car. After shutting the trunk he made his way back to Faith.

"What's your name?" Faith questioned.

"You can't kill him. You can't." She shook her head. "Please Vito, I swear he doesn't know. Just me and my boss. That's all. You can't kill him." Shaking her head caused her hair to stick to her face. Blood had gotten into her eyes.

"It's the police. You are safe." 

"I can't see." She was shivering. "I'm Officer Logan of the 29th. Oh, god it hurts so much. I'm pre. . . ," she began to say but quickly passed out.

"55- Central. This is 55-David. Tell a Det. Connors of the 29th we have his undercover officer. We are waiting on the bus," Bosco relayed.

"Bosco, look." Faith pulled the woman's hair away from her face.

"Sadie?" Bosco felt his knees give. He quickly scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"55-Central. This is 55-David. Cancel the bus. We are enroute to Mercy." Faith jumped in and sped off.

Bosco sat in the back seat with the woman that looked so much like his girlfriend. It couldn't be her though. Sadie wasn't a cop. She was a bartender. There was no way she could have lied to him for the four months he had known her. This woman was just someone who closely resembled Sadie Bradley. Bradley. Her last name was Bradley, not Logan. Bosco settled it. This Officer Logan was just Sadie's look alike.

The squad stopped suddenly in front of Mercy. Faith rushed to the back and opened the door for Bosco who quickly handed Logan to the doctor. He and Faith followed them into the ER and watched as the doctors worked on her.

"It's not Sadie. It can't be Sadie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How'd Boscorelli find her?" Detective Connors asked his partner.

"Dumb luck?" He pulled the car up only to find 55-David's RMP parked. "What do you want to do?"

"Move her. I need to know what went down. Call St. Vincent's and get a room set up for her. I'll handle our little complication." Connors stalked into the hospital. He approached Bosco and Faith. "Where's my officer?"

"I got a few questions for you," Bosco said.

"Don't got the time. Go back to writing parking tickets."

"Who is she? I want to know."

"I said I don't have the time."

"Hey, Jag off. That officer of yours looks like she could be my girlfriends twin sister. I wanna know." Bosco glared at the man.

"Murielle Logan. I assure you she is no one you know."

Connors blew past Bosco and headed straight to his officer. His anger was easily seen. He hated Boscorelli. The man would not destroy an operation he had worked so hard on.

"See Bosco. It can't be Sadie. Just someone who looks like her." Faith touched his arm.

"You're right. Sadie isn't a cop. I know that." He turned to walk away. "Let's finish up here and get some dinner."

She looked up in an unfamiliar bed, room, everything. The room was pitch black, but she could make out his form. She smiled at the thought of him watching over her. He should be mad as hell.

"Hi, baby," she whispered.

"Hi to you too my little sex kitten. Or should I say Momma Cat?"

"I hate you."

"Not who you were expecting?"

"No. I'm not in the mood to deal with you Connors. Go away."

"I need you to make a statement. Oh, and I'd be nice to me. I'm the only way you are getting transferred out of the 29th."

"Fine, Vito found out that I was a cop. End of statement. Go away." She shifted in her bed. "Oh, and don't you dare keep my transfer from going through."

"Wouldn't think of it darling. You are in danger now though." He softened up a bit.

"He won't kill me now. He'll wait. Either way I'll get him on my own before he gets me." She looked Connors in the eye. "I'm calling him and telling him everything."

"He knows. He and his partner found you. Minute he found out you lied to him he was out that door. Not before saying and I quote, that spawn wasn't his. I know it is. All the boys at the 29 know you won't open you legs for just anyone. Just your Maurice."  
"I really do hate you. I can't wait till someone knocks you down."

"Get well, Logan."

She watched as the man retreated before allowing her tears to fall. Connors made her so mad that she wanted to slap him. He was just like that. It was part of what made him Connors, he did care it was obvious in his eyes and his tone. But the way he acted about Maurice she hated him for. Maurice. She lost the best thing in her life. He hated her. Probably never wanted to talk to her. All she wanted was to hear his voice one last time.

"He should be off now," she said out loud. She flipped the light on and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings a tired voice answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco had finally slipped into a deep sleep. He had looked everywhere for Sadie. The only place he could think of was Mercy. He refused to let himself believe Sadie wasn't who she said she was. The phone jolted him out of his sleep.

"Yeah?" When no reply came he tried again. "Hello?" he could hear what sounded like crying. "Sadie?" It was the first thing that popped into his head. "Is that you?"  
"I'm sorry I lied to you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Sadie?"

"Connors told me everything. I just wanted to say good bye and I do love you."

Before he could say anything she hung up. It was Sadie and she mentioned Connors. It couldn't be true. Sadie Bradley couldn't be Murielle Logan, a cop. He couldn't ignore it. His girlfriend was living two lives. He quickly called Mercy only to find out she had been moved.

It was late, but he needed to see for himself. The cop looked terrible when they found her and if it was Sadie he needed to make sure she was safe. The drive to the hospital was way too long. He reached St. Vincent and went to her room. It was dark and he assumed she was sleeping.

"Go bug someone else Connors. You took the one thing I loved. Go," she cried. Bosco didn't move. "Go away! You don't need to gloat and remind me he hates me."

"So, it's true."

"Maurice."

"Yeah, its me Sadie. Or should I say Murielle. That is your name after all," he said flatly. He took the seat next to her. 

"It is Sadie. It's my middle name. I've gone by as long as I can remember. It's the lesser of the two evils." She reached for his hand. "I know you talked to Connors. It's ok that you hate me. I lied. Simple as that."

He couldn't understand how she had been able to fool him all those months. She was so convincing, there was nothing she ever said or did that would make him not trust her. That was until now.

"You don't understand the circumstances though."

"Tell me then."

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't care. I thought I knew you too, but the thing you said to Connors is something I can't forgive." Sadie dropped his hand remembering the comment Connors made about her baby.

"What are you talking about? All I asked him was if you were, well you. He said I didn't know you." He rubbed his face. "As far as I knew you were a bartender."

"He never talked to you?"

"Not about who you really are." He looked Sadie over. "You going to be ok?"

"I'll live. I'll be out in a few days. End of the week I should be able to go back to work."

"That's good. Look, it's late. You need rest."

"Will you come back? I really need to talk to you."

"I have to think things through. I'll check in."

"I'm serious. We need to talk."

"Got it. Rest." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't hate you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Walk the Distance Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TW or anything associated with TW. I'm merely borrowing it for my own amusement. Don't sue me. 

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Oh, and you get two chapters today only because I'm trying to keep up with the chapters I posted on another board.

Feedback: If you could see me now, you would see me on my knees begging for feedback. Good? Bad? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie sat on the subway car lost in her own thoughts. It had been a week and a half since she saw Maurice at the hospital. He never came back and he ignored her calls. He couldn't ignore her much longer.

"Officer Logan. I'm the new transfer from the 29th," she said to the desk sergeant.

"Lt. Swersky says to go up and meet him in the roll call room. Need someone to show you?"

"I can manage on my own, but thanks." Sadie walked around until she found the room.

Maurice was in for one big shock. Sadie figured it was sick joke on Connors part transferring her to the 55. Oh, well the 55 had to much better than the 29th. After getting everything settled she was shown to the locker room.

"Here's your locker, right next to Yokas. She'll be glad not to be the only female around here," he said. "See you in roll call."

"Thanks." She quickly opened her bag and began to fill her locker.

"Hi." 

"Oh, hi. You startled me," she said to the young man who now stood beside her.

"Sorry."

"No harm no foul. Sadie Logan. Just transferred."

"Steven Gusler. I'm the resident Deputy Doofy around here." 

"How so?"

"No one takes me seriously."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yeah, well. I better get ready."

"Nice meeting you." Sadie started to get changed. Officers began to fill the room. She got odd looks from all of them as if they were asking who she was.

She knew from stories Maurice had told her that he was usually late. She took that opportunity to go and sit in the roll call room before he could see her. If he wanted to ignore her then he deserved the shock.

Lt. Swersky stood in front and waited for things to settle. Sadie kept her eyes up front. Swersky went through his usual spiel. Before dismissing everyone he said he had a special announcement.

"We have a new officer. I'd like you all to meet Officer Logan. You'll be riding with Gusler. I'd like you all to welcome her. That's all. Keep your eyes and ears open."

Sadie sat up and looked for Gusler, the young man she met in the locker room. Sure enough he was sitting directly behind Maurice. A few officers greeted her but her eyes remained on one. Gusler stood up and made his way over to her as did Faith.

"Be careful out there Gusler," Faith said as she walked past Sadie. 

"Ready?" he asked.

"In a minute. I'll meet you out there." She turned away from where Maurice was sitting to watch Gusler leave. She smiled awkwardly as he stood up and walked to her. "You shouldn't have ignored me. I tried to tell you."

"What happened to the 29."

"Transferred. Part of the whole reason I did that stupid undercover gig. Call me when you want your answers." Sadie turned her back and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco watched Sadie turn and walk away. He was being childish and he knew it. Wasn't about to deny it. Nope, he was pulling the same stuff he did when he was a boy when one of his friends made him mad. He ignored them, just like he was trying to ignore Sadie. Ignore the source of the problem, poof problem gone.

Things weren't as simple now as they had been when Bosco was a boy. He truly loved Sadie. Ignoring her wasn't working because she was on his mind 24/7. The last few nights found him waking drenched in sweat from nightmares that she had actually died in that alley.

Faith was trying to have conversations with him throughout the beginning of their shift. He couldn't concentrate. Just seeing Sadie in roll call this morning made his heart beat faster. It wasn't until then did he realize just how much he missed her.

"I take it you didn't know about her transfer?" Faith said as she stopped at a light.

"Haven't talked to her since that first night in the hospital."

"You are ignoring her?"

"She lied to me."

"She loves you."

"55-Edward requesting to go 10-63," Sadie's voice came over the radio.

"10-4 55-Edward."

"Let's take our lunch now too," Faith suggested.

"Yeah, fine."

Bosco hoped he wouldn't run into Sadie and Gusler. The sector was big, surely they wouldn't go to the same place. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Sadie, it was just that the more he saw her the more he wanted her. Call it stubbornness, but he wasn't about to go back to things they way they were. He shook his head when they pulled up and saw 55-Edward's RMP outside the little pizza joint. An ambulance was also parked alongside.

"This is my favorite place, don't argue." Faith got out and entered.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"You love me. I'm the only one who puts up with your garbage," she joked.

"Not when you pull this crap."

"Bosco, Faith," Gusler called.

"No, Faith," he said evenly.

"Grow up." Faith pulled a chair up next Gusler.

He walked slowly to the table keeping his eyes off Sadie. She sat on the other side of Gusler. Paramedics Kim Zambrano and Alex Taylor were at the table as well. Bosco pulled a chair up between Faith and Kim.

"Hi." Sadie pried herself away from the conversation she was having with Alex.

"So, Sadie. When did you quit FDNY?" Alex asked.

"My twenty-first birthday. Joined the academy that day."

"You got your degree then?"

"Yep. Finished it in three years. Kinda amazing considering I was a full time firefighter and student. Got my associates degree in Criminal Justice. I kind of wish I had followed through and gotten the Bachelor's though."

"You were FDNY?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. Joined when I was 18. Alex's dad was my Captain." 

Great. Yet another thing I'm just now finding out about, he thought. He couldn't help but notice the interaction between Sadie and Alex. It was like they were best friends or something.

"Why'd you quit?" Kim spoke up.

"I always wanted to be a cop. Just wasn't old enough. Alex and I knew each other growing up. We'd always dress up as cops and firemen for Halloween. Alex and I thought I'd be fun to both be firefighters, at least until I was old enough to join the force."

"Then Sadie and I got stationed to different houses. Lost touch after that," Alex added.

"It's great to be back in the same old groove with Alexandra." Sadie smirked.

"Yeah, just like old times, huh, Murielle?" Alex shot back.

"No one calls me that."

"You let Kenny Farmington."

"When I was twelve! Besides, everyone girl wanted Kenny including me. I wasn't about to tell him no."

Bosco let a small grin show on his face but quickly dropped it when Sadie looked up at him. Alex noticed also and starred at him. 

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing." 

"Did anyone warn you about this one?" Alex asked. "He's got an attitude like you wouldn't believe. Good, guy I hear. Don't fall for that face though, Ty tells me he's got someone. Pretty serious. Might even be love." Alex smiled at Sadie then looked at Bosco and dropped the smile. "I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, whatever," Bosco mumbled.

"Bosco . . . ," Faith began.

"We better get going," Kim said as she stood. "Nice meeting you Sadie."

"Yeah, same."

"Wanna go for a drink after work? Catch up?" Alex asked.

"Loved to, but I don't drink. A late night breakfast would be good."

"You still eat like a pig then?" 

"Guilty."

"Meet me outside at the end of work. Oh and Bosco, lighten up will ya?"

The remaining four finished their meals in relative silence. Faith tried to pick up some kind of conversation as did Gusler. For their parts Bosco and Sadie tried to steal glances at one another. 


	4. Chapter 4

Walk the Distance Part 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed my story. It meant a lot to me that people were reading and enjoying it. Sorry it took so long to get out a new chapter. It might take longer to get one out after this. I'll do my best not to take too long.

Feedback: Please? I really like to know that people are reading my stories. I love feedback, the good and the bad. I really like the good reviews :)

This chapter takes place the same day chapter 3 ended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie was alone in the locker room after the shift had ended. She had already changed into her jeans and was working on her top when the door opened. She could sense someone was near her but continued on. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Just wanted to see how your first day was," the man said in her ear.

"Get your hands off me now," she hissed.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I was all torn up inside with missing you."

"Sarcasm. Haven't lost your touch."

"The deal was I wouldn't press charges and you kept away from me. Connors said it was set." She came face to face with the man. 

"You think I actually listen to Connors? Please. I had to stay away while you were undercover, now I don't. You can't stop me and neither can Connors."

"You won't get what you want Murdock. For as much as Connors talks the talk, he can take you down if you so much as look at me the wrong way. He wasn't very happy about what you did." Sadie tried to hold her own.

"Connors is just as bad as I am."

"He's all talk. You actually tried to . . . ," she began.

"I just tried to give you what you wanted. Your stupid partner walked in on us."

"It was attempted rape!" She cried. "I should have put you in jail for that." Within moments she was pressed up against her locker. Voices approaching the locker room distracted him long enough for Sadie to get an advantage and push him up against the other wall. She pulled her gun and shoved it in his face. "No one believes me, but I swear you won't hurt me."

"I didn't know you liked it rough. I'll have to remember that for next time," he said in a low voice.

"Won't be a next time. Because if you try to force yourself on me, I'll be forced to kill you." 

"Logan!"

"What?" She turned to find Faith and Bosco standing there. She prayed they hadn't heard what she had said. "I'm busy here." She turned back to Murdock. "Remember what I said. If you come near me again, I'll make you pay for what you did."

"That right, sweet pea? Maybe I'll just have to pull some strings and get transferred here as well."

Sadie didn't say a word. Her grasp on Murdock didn't loosen, instead it tightened. Her gun was resting, no more like pushing hard, between his eyes. She took a step back to take in the man. He didn't seem so threatening now. Bosco and Faith both wore worried expressions on their faces. Murdock made a move to her and she kneed him the groin. 

"You deserve worse than that." She kicked him one time then rushed to the bathroom. She was going to be sick.

She tried to hold in the fear and pain. Bosco could be heard telling Murdock to get up and leave. She wasn't sure but it sounded like he landed a few punches. Then footsteps announced someone's presence. Still a little unsure she drew her gun.

"It's just me," Faith said.

"He gone?"

"Bosco wanted to kill him. He's gone." Faith looked down. "Put the gun down."

"Sorry." Sadie slowly got up and walked to her locker. She grabbed her holster so she could put her gun on her hip. She smiled sadly thinking of how Maurice always wore his gun too. 

"Who was that jerk?" Bosco appeared.

"Someone who has friends in high places. I can handle it." Her hands were shaky as she tried to put the gun in its holster. "Ahh," she cried and set the gun down on the bench. "Who am I kidding. I want him dead. If I handle it, he'll be dead."

"I'll take care of him," Bosco said.

"I think he'd end up with the same fate he'd get if Sadie handled it." Faith sat down.

"Don't worry about me. You haven't the last week anyway. Why start acting like the man I fell in love with now?" Sadie grabbed her gun and jammed it into its holster.

"Sadie."

"No. I don't want to hear how I lied to you. If you listen to what I need to tell you and you still feel that way, fine. If not, please just don't." Sadie shut her locker and began to walk away. 

She was out in the parking lot and could tell he was behind her. She wanted so much for him to take her in his arms and kiss her. Tell her that he'd protect her, that he loved her. She wanted to go back to being the girl he met at the bar. That wasn't possible and she knew it.

He didn't know what he was doing. The desire was too much. He found himself chasing Sadie outside. He felt the need to hold her and kiss her. He slowly inched in and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to hers. He expected the warmth and the feelings her touch brought about. What he didn't expect was for her to slap him the minute they pulled apart.

"Maurice!"

"Ooh, Bosco got shot down!" Jimmy Doherty called from across the street. It was then Bosco realized half of the FDNY from across the street were outside.

"Shut up!" Both Sadie and Bosco called out.

"What are you doing, Maurice."

"I was kissing you."

"You can hate me, ignore me, whatever you need to do. You don't get to play with my feelings."

"I wasn't trying to. I just missed you. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I miss you."

"If you'd stop being stubborn you'd know why I lied. It wasn't out of malice. The whole reason I did what I did was because working at the 29th scared me so much that I took my only way out. I went undercover just to get a transfer. There was no way you could have known." She leaned against his car. "It was survival for me in everyway, but the only time I felt safe was in your arms."

He took in her appearance. He had never seen Sadie cry. She was always strong and now she looked so lost. What had he done. He was in love with her but at the same time so angry that he was allowing her to cry without any comfort.

"Typical. I should have listened to Connors when he said you couldn't forgive." Sadie lowered her head.

"He doesn't know me."

"He seems to know plenty. I'm going home now." She turned her back on him.

"You ignoring me now?"

"If you want to call me going home for some sleep, ignoring you. Yeah, Maurice. It's not like I'd let you sit all alone in a hospital room." She smiled sadly then walked away.

He watched her slowly disappear. The FDNY crew were still standing outside, minus Alex who had followed Sadie. Jimmy Doherty was laughing at Bosco's expense while Kim tried to shut him up. He could care less what they thought. All he cared was that his stupid pride might have cost him the one thing he had good going for him. With a heavy sigh he got in his car and drove home.

He entered his empty apartment and threw his keys on the kitchen table. Grabbing the remote he turned on his stereo. For the life of him he couldn't remember what CD he had in. It didn't really matter. All he needed was noise to drown out the silence. 

"This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone"

The sad music filled the room. He grabbed a beer then settled himself on the couch. He grabbed one of the many photos of him and Sadie sitting on his end table. The one he held was from one of those small photo booths on the boardwalk. He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

"And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you"

He let the lyrics sink in. It wasn't so much the words he said, but the lack of them. Her face from earlier reminded him just how much she was hurting. It was all because of him. The one thing he swore he'd never do was hurt her and he did. Not with words, but with actions. 

"And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to" (Linkin Park - My December)

The music continued to play as he allowed fresh tears to spill. He couldn't ever recall crying over a girl before. Not like this. Then again, she was the first one he felt this way about. It felt as if his heart was truly breaking. Starting tomorrow he would make sure she knew that he wanted to try and fix things.

  


  



	5. Chapter 5

Walk the Distance Part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out. I've been home for the past month and I don't have my computer. Next week I'll be back at my place where I have my computer 24/7 so there shouldn't be this long of a delay between the chapters. I hope I haven't lost any readers. I didn't get many reviews for part 4. Thanks to those who did. If I'm starting to get way off base with the characters, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Feedback: Please? I really love feedback. Anything would work, even a "hey, I'm still reading". I'm begging now. Please tell me how I'm doing. Thanks. 

It was about a half hour early that she arrived to work the next day. Sadie was set on talking to Swersky before her shift. There were some issues that she wanted to discuss. One thing she had thought about all night long.

"Come in," Swersky said. "You needed to see me?"

"Yeah. I know it's only my second day here, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"If you hear word of an Aaron Murdock from the 29th getting a transfer here, you'll tell me?" There that was the most important thing, she thought.

"May I ask why?"

"It's personal, sir. Let's just say that if he comes here, I'm going back to fighting fires," she said weakly.

"I'll do my best. Anything else?"

"Actually, when do you think I'll get a permanent partner?"

"I've been thinking about that. Your record is outstanding and I think you'd have a lot to teach. How'd you and Gusler get along?"

"Great. He seemed real eager. In fact he helped me out a lot. I don't know the precinct that well yet and I let him drive. I don't know why he says the other officers think he's a joke. He knows what he's doing."

"It must just be you then, because almost every officer I've put him with says he's an accident waiting to happen. I think he just needs the right teacher. I think you could be that teacher. Your record is outstanding and I think that you have what it takes to turn Gusler into a great cop."

"I don't know if that's true. He has it in him, that I know. Me though? I'm not that great, but if you feel I'm the person to help him . . . We'll get along just fine. I'm sure." Sadie smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Go get dressed and ready for roll call." He walked her to the door. "Glad to have you here."

"Thanks again."

Sadie began to walk to the locker room. It was starting to fill. She didn't recognize any of the officers she saw. The locker next to hers looked like it hadn't been open so figured Faith wasn't in yet. Neither was Maurice. Gently she pulled off her top not caring about the men in the room. She was used to changing in front of men, but that was also why she always wore a tank top under her clothing. 

"That's a nasty cut there," an older officer said.

"Compliments of Vito DiPaulo." She ran her hand over the cut on her shoulder. "They all are."

"You that undercover from the 29?"

"Yeah, Sadie Logan. Just got transfered." She extended her hand.

"John Sullivan. You are one brave lady."

"Yeah, I don't think even I would do what you did," a second officer piped up. "Oh, I'm Ty Davis."

"Hi." She smiled. They seemed friendly.

The door burst open and Bosco came flying through. She took in his appearance. He didn't look well rested and it didn't seem like he hadn't shaved. He went straight to his locker and only glanced over at Sadie for a second.

"Up all night with that lady of yours?" Davis joked.

"Shut up," Bosco snapped.

"I liked you better a week ago," Davis grumbled then walked away.

"What's eating you?" Sully questioned.

"Nothing." He quickly changed then left.

"I heard about you and Bosco. He really just kiss you like that?" Davis came up to Sadie after Bosco left.

"It wasn't what it seemed." She put her gun in its holster before exiting. Gusler was waiting for her in roll call.

"Hey partner."

"Lieu tell you then?" She asked.

"Yes, Officer Logan."

"No, it's Sadie" She smiled. 

"Then call me Steve. I hate my last name."

"Listen up." Swersky announced. "The 29th just gave us a heads up. DiPaulo has apparently expanded his operations over into our neck of the woods. The D.A. just wants us to document any activity that we see. It's not your jobs to do surveillance or anything like that. If you happen to notice anything, document it. Of course if there is anything illegal going on, do your job. No harassing." He shot a glance at Sadie.

"Yeah, right," she mumbled.

"You say something, Logan?" Sergeant Christopher stepped up.

"Not a word." She smiled with fakeness.

"That's all." Swerksy dismissed.

Sadie stood up and began to walk away. Gusler followed. Her mind was racing. DiPaulo thought he could expand his drug operation? She'd just have to shut him down before he could shut her down. And she had no doubt that if given the opportunity and time, he would. Once outside she tossed the keys to Gusler. 

"You drive."

"Sadie," Bosco called. "Don't go after DiPaulo. Making it personal only causes more problems."

"What do you know?"

"Ask Sully. He went after this Russian guy who ruffed up his stepson or something. At the same time I was following this hood, C-Note. Turns out C-Note wanted to take out the Russian while Sully and Davis were in the restaurant. Davis got shot. My partner that day . . . I'm grateful each day Faith was with Gusler . . . anyway my partner that day got shot and killed. If Sully had made it personal by going after this guy, he never would have been there, and Davis wouldn't have gotten shot. You make it personal and things get messy."

"It's already personal and you know it." Sadie felt him pull her close.

"You don't know how much I want to kill him for what he did to you. I almost lost you once. I won't let you go after DiPaulo and get yourself killed or put in jail."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

She looked into his eyes trying to read him. His eyes always gave something away. This time, she wasn't sure what she saw. Determination? What was it? 

"What?" She softened. "There's more?

"I realized I'm not giving you a chance to explain things. It's time we work this out."

"You mean all this time you've actually been listening to me." She backed up a bit. "Does this mean we can stop pretending we don't know each other. We can stop acting like we don't . . . didn't . . . that there was an us."

"I miss you." He sighed. "There is an us. Not was."

"That doesn't answer my question." She crossed her arms.

"Will this work?" Bosco pulled Sadie over to Sully and Davis who were just coming out.

"Hey," Davis said.

"Yeah. Hey. Can you two stay here for a second?" He turned to Sadie and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart he turned to the two stunned men. "Sadie and I have been dating for two months."

"Maurice?" Sadie took a deep breath.

"That's what you wanted, right? For people to know? Now they do." He looked at Sully and Davis. "This is my girlfriend Sadie." Bosco then turned to Faith. "Ready?"  
"Ah, yeah. Sure."

Sadie stood still. She couldn't believe he had done that. Sully and Davis now looked more amused than shocked. Other cops who were around finally got back to their jobs once Bosco left. She didn't know how she was going to get through that day. Bosco had a big surprise waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco made his way to her apartment. He and Faith had gotten done late and Sadie had left by then. She had placed a note in his locker saying that if he really wanted to work things out then he better call her. He decided to do one better. He lifted his hand and knocked.

"Coming," her voice grumbled. She opened the door. "Hey, come in."

He took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that had the NYPD logo on them and a long sleeved shirt with the FDNY logo. Little pig slippers covered her feet. His eyes fell on the kitchen table where her gun lay. She followed his gaze.

"Just cleaning it," she said.

"You doing ok?"

"Now I am." She walked to her gun, picked it up then placed it in her desk drawer. "Want something to drink?"

"Nah." He sat on the couch. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"I got rid of anything that might clue people into the fact that I was a cop. Connors kept it all for me. One time though, you almost found a picture of my squad back when I was I a firefighter."

"Why?" He looked up at her.

"Why did I go undercover?"

"Among other things."

"It started six months ago. That guy, Murdock, would come onto me every chance he got. It made me uncomfortable. Then one night I was in the locker room changing after my shift. He came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I was pushed into the wall. He had this crazy look in his eyes." She quickly wiped a few stray tears away. "He put his gun to my neck and said if I moved he'd kill me." This time the tears fell but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"He didn't . . .," he trailed off. Slowly he reached his hand to her face.

"He started to pull my shirt up. I kicked him in the groin which only made him more angry. He almost had my pants . . . my pants unbuckled . . . I was crying so hard by then. Begging him not to go any farther. Then all of a sudden he let go and pulled me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder to see my partner standing there. I wanted so badly to scream out loud what he tried to do, but Murdock whispered in my ear that I'd be sorry. I kept my mouth shut."

"Son of . . . I should have killed him. I knew there was a reason I wanted to kill him. I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's what Connors said when I told him. He was the only person I knew who wasn't intimidated by Murdock. Instead of doing the honorable thing and just helping me get my transfer he had me go undercover. He said the F.B.I. didn't think DiPaulo was really in the drug trade and that he was our problem, so Connors took it upon himself to take him down. I never truly believed that he was drug dealer either until my cover was blown. But, what can ya do? No evidence, no arrest."

He felt like a world class jerk in that moment. Everything Sadie had done was to protect herself. It wasn't her fault that Connors was slime ball who used her to further his own goals. It wasn't really her fault that she had to lie to him either. The first time they met she told him she wasn't interested.

"So, when we met . . . is that why brushed me off?"

"At first. I was still nervous ya know with everything that happened with Murdock. I knew from the get go you were a cop. Your mom boasted about it. I was scared you'd some how pick up that I was one too. I tried to let you down but you just wouldn't let up. I thought I could just be your friend . . . I was so wrong." She laughed slightly.

Bosco thought back to the night he met her. He had gone to talk to his mom. Instead he saw her and spent the whole night just watching her. He could remember exactly how she looked in her fitted jeans and NYU shirt. His mother had introduced them, then whispered to him how she was cute and single. That was his mother, always trying to find him the perfect girl.

At first he just found Sadie cute. She wasn't the model type. She wasn't like the other girls he dated. The more he watched the more he fell in love with her smile and her laugh. She was hesitant to have any sort of conversation with him. After that night he stopped by more often. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the first real conversation they had was the night Sadie found him drunk in a corner booth.

"Maurice? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I was just thinking of that night I got so drunk you had to take me home."

"I fell in love with you that night." She leaned in towards him and took his hand.

"You gotta be kidding, I was a wreck," Bosco admitted.

"Yeah, you were," she agreed. "And all because of me. You jumped to conclusions and thought that I was seeing someone, so what do you do? You get plastered. I wanted to tell you that night that who I really was. I couldn't though."

"Yeah, and you let me spill my guts out to you."

"If you hadn't told me how you felt, I never would have opened up to you. I never told you this but that night I first saw you . . . I knew you were watching me. Bet you didn't know I was watching you too."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was. I thought to myself, he's the one. He's the guy I always told Alex I'd be with. Not too tall, built, great eyes, brown hair, sweet to his mom, and he'd have a killer smile. Ask Alex. I'm not making this up. You were the guy. So, I'm sorry I lied but I'm not sorry for loving you."

"Me either." He leaned in to kiss her gently on this lips.

"I'm glad you came." She pulled back and away from Bosco.

"There's something else you want to tell me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie took a deep breath. Here it was. The moment of truth. She had gone over this scenario in her head since the day she found she was pregnant. Each time it came out different and each time Bosco had a different reaction. She prayed that he would be happy.

"There was a reason Vito took me and it wasn't because he knew I was a cop. His people can't be involved with anyone. He says it makes his job easier. He found out about us."

"Yeah? How?"

"He didn't really know who I was seeing, just that I was seeing someone." She closed her eyes. "He found something out."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Bosco managed to get out.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. She refused to jump to conclusions. She would wait until he said how he felt before she reacted. 

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to have a baby."

"For the last time yes," she said. She could tell by his voice he wasn't angry.

"Ok, just so we're clear on this. You are going to have a baby."

"No, you and I are going to have a baby."

"That's just . . . oh wow. Wow." Bosco got up and started to pace. "I need a drink." He looked at her in silence.

"Say something!" she screamed. Her eyes were pooling up with tears. He had grown quiet and Sadie was finding it hard to think he was happy about this.

"How far along?" he finally asked.

"Two months. I would have told you sooner, it's just I was so scared."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes! God yes. You may not think this is a good thing, but I do. There is a child growing inside of me. And that child will stay there for the next 7 months." She got up and faced him. "Stop looking at me like that and talk to me."

"I just need a minute."

"Fine. Take all the time you need. I know this must be a lot for you to take in," she softened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco was still trying to wrap his mind around what Sadie said. She was pregnant. He felt like an idiot when all he could do was ask her the same thing over and over again. It was just something he never really believed would happen to him. For the first time in his life he would have a real family. He knew that Sadie must be thinking he was upset by this. She told him to take all the time he needed. It was a few minutes later when he broke out in a huge smile.

"What?" she cried.

"This is great, right?"

"I thought it was, you I wasn't so sure." She smiled.

"It's great. A shock, but it's great."

"Oh thank god. I was so scared you'd leave me or something. I couldn't handle that. I need you. And I'm so glad you're ok with this."

"I love you so much Sadie. To think I almost ruined us. I'm sorry." Bosco reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too."

"We're in this together now. You and me. Soon, there will be three of us." He looked into her eyes and noticed just how tired she was. "You need sleep. Let me help you to bed."

"Can you just hold me and watch some A-Team re-runs with me?"

"I never did understand your fascination with TV Land," he said as he sat down on the couch. He lowered Sadie to rest on his lap. 

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. That's when it hit him. He was going to be a dad. He was both terrified and happy. He looked down at her as she watched Mr. T and Face chase some bad guys. He played with her hair with his free hand. Soon he could feel her body start to loosen up and knew she was fast asleep. 

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Walk the Distance Part 6

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5. Anything regarding pregnancy that might be off, just remember I'm not an expert. I'm just going by what people have told me and what's on the internet.

Feedback: Please? I get the feeling that my other story is more popular. It may be. But . . . I love reviews. So, pretty please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was furious. Stark raving mad at him. It had only been two weeks since she told Bosco about her pregnancy and he already insisted she go on desk duty. Ha! That was a laugh riot. No one besides Faith and Alex knew about her pregnancy. Faith knew only because Maurice insisted that if she had Alex to talk to then he should be allowed to tell Faith. Sadie really couldn't argue with that. Alex was her best friend and Faith was his.

Everyone at the precinct knew she and Bosco were a couple. Rumors started flying the moment he kissed her outside the precinct after her first day at the 55. Of course after his show for Sully and Davis the rumors spiraled out of control. The stories going around were ridiculous.

"Logan, you ride with Sully today." Lieu came up to her before roll call.

"What about Steve?"

"Called in sick. Davis took a personal day so I thought you and Sully could pair up."

"Yeah, sure." Sadie turned and took her seat next to Bosco and Faith. After roll call she caught up with Sully. Bosco and Faith weren't far behind.

"Keep an eye on her, Sul," Bosco warned.

"I'm a big girl." She stepped up.

"Be careful. That's all." He closed the space between them and for a moment leaned in as to kiss her. Instead he just put his hand on her cheek for a second or two then turned and left.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked once Bosco and Faith were gone.

"Overprotective is the word. Let's go."

"You and Bosco huh? Never would have guessed." Sully opened the driver's side door and got in.

"I didn't fall for Bosco the cop. I fell in love with Maurice the man. He really can be two different people, ya know? I wish everyone could see more of Maurice." She rested her head back on the seat as Sully peeled away. "I hope Steve is ok."

"I'm sure Gusler is fine. You know I think you and Faith are the only ones who have the patience for him."

"He's a good kid. I think with more experience he'll be a great cop." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Any news on DiPaulo?"

"Some guys said they say him coming and going out of a small coffee shop a few blocks from here."

"I want to nail his ass," she admitted. Those weren't just words either. She meant them. Every single fiber of her being wanted to take him down.

"I still can't believe charges weren't pressed for what he did to you." Sully glanced her way.

"Yeah, well he managed to get an alibi. Apparently someone is looking out for him." Sadie kept her eyes on the buildings going by. "Where's this place?"

"We aren't going. I'm not allowing you to jeopardize yourself or your career," Sully barked.

"You and Maurice," she hissed. "I've gotten this far in life without people protecting me. I'm a big girl. I can handle things," she softened her tone regretting the harsh way she first spoke. "Besides, you aren't my dad, Sully. You know though, right now you sound like him."

"Yeah, well Bosco is just concerned. So am I. And as for your dad, he must be a smart guy." Sully pulled the car over and shut off the ignition. "Let's walk."

Sadie threw open the door and leaned against the car. Sully had already began to walk away but soon noticed his partner wasn't following. She laughed as he threw his arms up as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'. She quickly hid her smile. Her brain told her now wasn't the time to play games and be happy. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

"Logan, come on."

"I need to catch him."

"I know." Sully jammed his hands in his pockets.

"No you don't. Not completely anyway." She turned to look at Sully. "I live in fear that each night may be my last. I think that maybe the delivery boy isn't really coming to deliver my pizza. That guy," she said as she pointed to a guy standing in a doorway. "That guy could very well be watching me and waiting to kill me."

"Everyone is trying to get him. Bosco probably is dragging Faith all over the precinct trying to get dirt on him. DiPaulo won't hurt you." Sully leaned against the car next to Sadie. 

"I wish I could believe that." She pushed herself of the car. "Let's walk."

Sadie and Sully began to walk down the sidewalk. She felt paranoid and couldn't help but keep her hand over her side arm. The slightest sound caused her to jump. They walked a few blocks then decided to go back to the car. On their way they passed a newsstand. 

"I'll meet you in the car," she said. She scanned the selection and grabbed what she wanted along with a newspaper. "Thanks." She wrapped her book in the newspaper and went to join Sully.

Once Sadie entered the car Sully took off. They drove around for a few hours and responded to two calls. She couldn't help herself from listening to what calls Bosco and Faith were taking. Her heart had almost stopped when she heard them respond to a possible armed robbery. 

She wanted to go and back them up but they had already been on their way to a traffic accident. Sully had reassured her that they would be fine. He said that she knew better than anyone that Bosco could take care of himself. It didn't surprise her too much then when Bosco's voice came over saying they apprehended the suspect.

"Do you do that when you work with Gusler?" Sully asked an hour later.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe pay a little too much attention to what calls Bosco and Faith take."

"Can't help it. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly

"Yeah, well I'm willing to bet he's just as bad." Sully pulled the RMP in front of a small deli. "I'm starving. What do you say we eat?"

"I'm with you."

Sadie called it in and then she and Sully made their way to the small deli. Upon entrance they soon realized they wouldn't get a table. Sadie had made the suggestion they get it to go and then park somewhere. After placing their orders the pair made their way back to their squad. Sully was the first to notice the man leaning against the car.

"Can I help you sir?" he questioned.

"No, but she can." The man pointed to Sadie.

"That's it. I'm getting a restraining order." Sadie set her food on the hood.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He laughed. "Your Lieutenant wouldn't tell me where you were, but I found a very helpful Sergeant. Christopher, I think. Told me you were with the old man today. Just happened to come along and see the squad."

"Old man? I'll show you old man," Sully growled. "Logan, who is this joker?" Sully set his food next to Sadie's.

"This is Aaron Murdock. He is quite possibly the most corrupt cop in the 29th." Sadie shot daggers at Murdock.

"Don't go throwing accusations around like that little girl."

"Yeah, and if you don't get out of my face I'll be throwing more than accusations at you. I'm not the same person I was six months ago, and that's thanks to you. I'm not afraid of you." Sadie tried her best to put on her little act. Inside she was terrified. "As for the accusation . . . imagine my surprise when Connors told me all about your little meeting with DiPaulo. Good upstanding Officer Murdock, having lunch with a known criminal. Makes me kinda wonder, Murdock. Did you tip him off about me?"

"I'm the reason you are alive," he hissed as he got in her face.

"He buddy, back off. NOW!" Sully pushed Murdock away and stepped in between him and Sadie. "Were you just threatening my partner?"

"Just making it clear that I'm in control of things. Have a nice day." Murdock slowly backed away.

"Next time you come near me your ass will be in jail!" she called at his retreating back. She snatched her food and jumped in the car.

"I really didn't like the way he was looking at you." Sully started the car.

"That's why I transferred out of the 29th. The thing that really terrifies me is that Murdock and DiPaulo appear to me involved somehow."

"I'd get that restraining order if I were you," Sully said seriously.

"Get right on that, Pops." Sadie laughed at the look on Sully's face.

"Pops?" Sully glanced over at Sadie as he parked the car in an empty parking lot.

"The more time I'm around you the more you remind me of my father. I'll stop. I don't mean to be disrespectful." Sadie lifted open the box to her sandwich and began to eat.

"Maybe your manners will rub off on Bosco."

"You think I'm some kind of miracle worker?"

"What was I thinking?" Sully chuckled. He glanced down and saw the paper Sadie had bought earlier. "You mind?"

"Huh?" Sadie noticed what he was talking about and tried to stop him before he saw the other item she had purchased. It was too late.

"What's in name?" Sully held the small book with a baby on the cover.

"I have some . . . fish. Never named them. You know, calling them 'fish' just seemed wrong." She snatched the book from the older Officer.

"Fish?" Sully grinned. "You can do better than that."

"Fine. It was lame."

"I'd say. So, you're pregnant then?"

"Judging from the morning sickness, yep." She turned in her seat and looked Sully in the eye. "Only Maurice, Faith and Alex know. Ty doesn't even know, and Alex is a blabbermouth. Now you know. Please don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Pops." Sadie took another bite out of her sandwich.

"What happened to being respectful?" Sully asked after swallowing his own food.

"It's the hormones. What can I say?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco sat on his couch watching a repeat of SportsCenter. It was after his shift and he was winding down. Sully had told him of their run in with Murdock. Bosco had waited for Sadie to say something as he drove her home, but she didn't say a word. So, naturally he brought it up. All that got him was a 'I don't want to talk about it' look from Sadie and a long kiss goodnight.

The only light in the small apartment came from the TV. Bosco sat there not really watching the TV but thinking of Sadie. She was usually open about her feelings but tonight she kept them to herself. A light knocking at the door tore him from his thoughts.

"Coming." He dragged himself to the door. "Taylor?" He looked at Alex. Why was she here?

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." He opened the door all the way. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just wanted to know where you stand with Sadie," Alex said. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't. Not by me." Bosco walked to the couch and sat down.

"You say that now, but . . . ," she trailed off. "Everyone in Sadie's life has left her in some way. You can't put your name on that list."

"Like I said before, Taylor. I won't hurt her."

"What did she tell you about her parents?" Alex sat down in the chair.

"Not much really. Just that her dad raised her and after he died her Aunt Carol took her in."

"How much detail did she go in?"

"Just that. I didn't push it. She never wanted to talk about it."

"That's what I thought." 

"What?" Bosco questioned.

"You have to understand that her life pretty much was one heartbreak after another. I won't let you put her through another. That's why if you hurt her I'll rip your heart out."

"Rip my heart out?" Bosco rubbed his hands together nervously. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Only fair," Alex said. "I shouldn't tell you this. Sadie wouldn't want me to. That's why I'm going to."

"I don't follow."

"You need to know. Sadie won't tell you. It's been so long since she actually talked about it. This is the real story. Sadie's mom was only 21 when she had her. She died giving birth. Her father wasn't anywhere in the picture. Sadie's uncle, Dan, stepped up and adopted her. He was the only father she knew. She didn't know for the longest time that he wasn't her dad. One day, her real dad showed up."

Bosco listened to every word Alex said. At first the story didn't seem like much. He couldn't figure out why Sadie never talked about it. Then Alex started talking about her real dad. Her real father showed up one day while they eating at a McDonalds. He had been following them for weeks. He pulled a gun and demanded that everyone leave but Sadie and her dad. 

"They had been in there for close to four hours. Her birth father wanted Dan to give him Sadie. That's why he held them hostage. In the end, Dan was shot. He bled to death while Sadie watched. Then her birth father was killed by the police," Alex explained.

"Oh, wow," was all Bosco could say.

"Yeah, wow. Her Aunt Carol then took her in. She's still around, but she only took Sadie in for the money Dan left. As soon as Sadie turned 18 she was gone. Anyone who was supposed to be stable in her life wasn't. And boyfriends? None that I knew of. She kept herself blocked off. Even pushed me away. After years of it, I gave up. I shouldn't have, but I did. We kept in touch until she left my dad's squad. Now, I want to make up for it."

"Well, any one who'd rip my heart out for their friend, is . . . well, let's just say I'm glad she's got a friend like you."

"I wouldn't actually rip your heart out. Land you in the hospital, yeah. I just want you to know that she needs one good thing in her life. It's been nothing but hard times."

"I was a jerk before. I didn't let her explain. We are fine now. I love her. Never thought I could love someone that much. I do. And the fact that she is having our baby makes me love her even more." Bosco looked in her eyes. "If you tell Davis how soft I've gone, we'll have some problems."

"Yeah? He already thinks you've gone soft. Ty even suggested we go on a double date. I knocked that one down real fast," Alex said.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to spend time with the two of us."

"That's not true. I'm just not that good with people. Never really have been." Bosco rubbed his jaw. "If you and Davis ever want to do that, call us."

"You mean it?"

"You're Sadie's best friend. I want her to be happy."

"She is. For the first time in a long time." Alex stood up. "I should get going. Sorry if I dragged your night down. It was just something I felt you needed to know."

"Thank you." Bosco followed Alex to the door. "Need a lift?"

"Nah, I stole Ty's car. See ya later Bosco."

He followed Alex down the hall. When he could no longer see her he retreated to his own apartment. His mind was reeling from what Alex told him. No wonder Sadie had a fear of people leaving her. Both her parents were dead. She had no family. That wasn't true though, because they were a family now. 

He sat back down on the couch. On the coffee table was a framed photo of himself and Sadie in the park. Joy seemed to radiate from her. It was in that moment that Bosco vowed that his and Sadie's child would grow up loved and that he would do everything in his power to make that baby's life the best he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie sat nervously in the waiting room. It was the first doctor's visit that Bosco would be at. She was now into her twelfth week, the end of her third trimester. Her doctor said today it would be possible to hear the baby's heartbeat. She looked at her watch. Her appointment was in five minutes and he was late.

"How far along are you?" a young girl asked.

"Twelve weeks. How 'bout you?" Sadie looked at the girl who looked in her teens.

"34 weeks. I can't wait until Tracy gets here. She's a kicker, I'll tell ya." The girl smiled. "Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend. He's never on time."

"Be glad he's in your life. Tracy's daddy left us. We don't need him anyway. After Tracy's born, I'm going back to school. My older brother is helping me out a lot. He even got a three bedroom place for me, him and Tracy. He wants me to go to college."

"You should. It sounds like you have a great older brother," Sadie thinking of her father.

"I do. He's the greatest." The girl reached out her hand. "I'm Gwen."

"Sadie." She looked up as Bosco flew in.

"I'm sorry I was late. Faith and I had to testify at a court hearing. My car's still at the station, Faith had to drop me off. I didn't miss it, did I?" Bosco rushed.

"No, you didn't. Sit. Breath." Sadie took in his appearance. He was still in his uniform. "Gwen and I were just talking."

"Gwen?" Bosco questioned.

"I'm Gwen," the girl said nervously.

"Don't worry about him. He's a model. Not actually a cop," Sadie chuckled.

"Funny. Very funny."

"That's right, you aren't tall enough to be a model."

"Hey, I'll be the one all dressed and ready for roll call today. You on the other hand . . .," Bosco started.

"Shut up!" She slapped him playfully. "It'd be a one time thing. Anyway, if Christopher gives me a hard time, you'll knock him out."

"How I'd love to." Bosco grinned.

"Sadie? We're ready for you," a nurse said.

"Good luck, Gwen," Sadie called before following the nurse.

Sadie and Bosco followed the nurse to the examining room after she was weighed. She tried her amusement at the obvious discomfort Bosco showed. He looked around at tall the various poster of the stages of pregnancy. She could have sworn he jumped when the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, Sadie," an older woman said.

"Afternoon, Dr. Nichols. This is my boyfriend, Maurice."

"I see you and Sadie share the same dangerous profession." She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Now, are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Sadie laid down on the table as Dr. Nichols explained she needed to use a special device in order to hear the baby's heart. She reached for Bosco's hand as the she began. It was amazing. A thump thump. That was their baby's heartbeat. 

"You hear it?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah." Bosco smiled down at her.

"Everything sounds normal. Time for the ultrasound."

Once again Sadie watched Bosco. He looked so intense while listening to the heartbeat. It almost looked like he would cry at any given moment. Then, Dr. Nichols began with the ultrasound. She couldn't help but smile even more when he asked if it was a boy.

"Four or five more weeks. Then."

"Can I have a copy? Of the picture?" Bosco asked.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was the appointment?" Faith questioned Bosco.

"Ok," he answered nonchalantly. 

"Just ok? Come on." Faith looked at Bosco from across the table. "Get to see the baby? Fred nearly cried each time."

"I didn't cry. But, yeah. They gave me a picture." He slowly pulled the ultrasound photo out.

"It's amazing that something so small can be so important and precious." Faith handed him back the picture.

Bosco noticed the far away look in Faith's eyes. He wondered what caused her sudden mood change. Then it hit him. What if she was thinking about the baby she aborted.

"Faith? You ok?"

"Just thinking."

"About . . .," Bosco began.

"You know, Bosco."

"Wondering what your baby would be like?"

"Yeah." She pushed her salad around. "Hey, don't even think about feeling bad. It was my choice. I have to live with that. You better tell me everything about your baby. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, about this surprise party this weekend. Is it all set up?" Faith asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Sadie will never know it's coming." Bosco smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Walk the Distance Part 7

Note: Wow! I can finally post here again? Since I've been posting elsewhere, I have to play catch-up here. So, instead of one chapter, you all get two!

Feedback: I'd be eternally grateful for some. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pretty soon, and I'll be wearing those drab maternity clothes," Sadie said to herself as she closed her closet.

She looked in the mirror. The dress she chose to wear fell at just the right spot. The little bulge in her belly wasn't even noticeable. Sadie glanced at the calendar on the wall. May 25. A day she had been dreading. Her birthday.

"Do we really have to celebrate my . . . you know . . .," she whined.

"Yes! Stop complaining," Bosco called from the other room.

"But, I'm getting old!" She picked up a cardigan that matched her dress.

"29. Wow. We better call the retirement village and see if they have a spot for you," Bosco said seriously from the other room.

"Haha. Funny. You're a regular comedian." Sadie came out in to the living room.

"I try."

"I know you do." Sadie sat down next to Bosco on the couch. "You know, I'm going to have to break it to the fish that they won't be my only babies much longer."

"Yeah?" He tried to hide his smile. "Sadie, they don't even have names."

"They do too. I just haven't told you because I'll know you'll laugh." She pointed to the fish bowl. "The big orange one is . . . ," she began.

"Sully?" Bosco chuckled.

"Stop that. No, he . . . or she is Chipper and that blackish blue one is Javy."

"Chipper and Javy?" He grinned.

"Don't you laugh," she warned. "The day I bought them my two favorite baseball players . . .," she started but was once again interrupted by Bosco.

"Chipper and Javy?"

"Yes. Chipper Jones and Javy Lopez both hit homeruns that night. I thought it fitting."

"Only you, Sadie. I'm so glad this baby will be born in December. I'd hate to think what major leaguer the kid would be named after."

"Oh, but it will be hockey season," Sadie said.

"Great." Bosco sighed. "And you're a Penguins fan. Don't you know how to root for New York teams?"

"I like to be unique." Sadie glanced down at her belly. "What's that? Tell daddy you're hungry. Expensive Italian food?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, old woman."

Sadie followed Bosco down to his car. It was close to seven. Sadie and Gusler originally had the night off but Steve switched with Bosco so they could spend the night together. The plan was dinner then back to Bosco's for the night.

"So, what'd you get me?" Sadie asked as Bosco opened the door to his apartment.

"You'll see." He grinned mischievously. "Sit."

"Dinner was great by the way. Thanks."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He turned and walked to his bedroom. A few minutes later he appeared with a box. "Here."

"Nice wrap job. Your mom or Faith?" Sadie laughed as unwrapped the box. She opened it then looked at Bosco with a questioning glance.

"The jeweler was supposed to have it done today. Ma was going to pick up, but," he stopped.

"If it's half as beautiful as the picture . . . thank you." She threw her arms around his neck.

"There's a matching bracelet."

"I can't wait to see it." Sadie leaned back and stared at the picture of the necklace that Bosco had bought her. It was gorgeous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco smiled down at Sadie as she looked at the picture. He wanted so much to tell her that he had it, but that would ruin the surprise. His mother would call him when everything was ready. Then he would use the excuse that the jeweler had dropped off the necklace at his mom's bar. It was lame, but it would do.

They sat and talked for an hour. Sadie thought it would be nice to listen to some music. After some compromising, Sadie got to pick the CD. Bosco figured it was wrong to argue with a pregnant woman. Besides, the CD she picked wasn't that bad. It was hers, a lot of her stuff was at his place. At first he wasn't sure if he'd like that, but gradually he came to welcome her stuff around. It was like even when she wasn't there, she still was.

"Wanna dance?" Sadie grinned. "I can't club dance, but a birthday slow dance would be nice."

"Is there a song on this CD that's slow?"

"Yes. There's a few." She walked up to the CD player and switched to the last track.

Bosco reached his hand out for Sadie to take. He pulled her body close to his as they began to sway to the music. Sadie rested her head on his shoulder.

~Nobody could hurt me like I know she could hurt me  
but there's nothing in this world that I want more  
Nobody could take me to the places that she takes me  
Places that I've never been before  
With my eyes wide open knowing full well  
  
I could fall from heaven  
I could fall from heaven  
I could fall I could brake that's the chance that I take  
I could fall 

Look at me I'm flying, just a breath away from dying  
Holding on to her and letting go  
As I walk across this wire above a lake of fire  
And lean into the wind that starts to blow  
With my eyes wide open knowing full well

I could fall from heaven  
I could fall from heaven  
I could fall I could brake that's the chance that I take  
I could fall

Do I hide my heart? Do I lock my door?  
Do I tear it out so it don't feel no more?  
No, I risk it all knowing that I could fall from heaven  
I could fall from heaven  
I could fall  
I could fall  
I could fall  
I could fall  
Fall, fall ~ Evan and Jaron "I Could Fall"

They stayed pressed against each other long after the song ended and silence filled the room. Bosco couldn't help but think how the lyrics to the song ran true for him. He was never good at opening his heart and allowing someone in. He was afraid of the hurt. With Sadie, he opened it knowing that she could hurt him and cause him to lock it all up again. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Finally, Sadie pulled back and Bosco could see her eyes were watering.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her face.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right for once." Sadie grabbed his hands and led him to the couch. "I love you, Maurice. With all my heart."

"I love you too."

"I just wanted you to know." She smiled. She leaned to kiss him, but the phone began to ring, causing her to jump. "Those things ring at the most inconvenient times."

"Tell me about it." Bosco reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Ma. Yeah? You're kidding? Hang on." Bosco turned to Sadie. "Guess what."

"What?"

"The jeweler dropped off your necklace earlier tonight, but one of the bartenders got it. Ma just found out. We can pick it up tomorrow," he said.

"Give me the phone." Sadie reached out for the phone. "Hi. I know, I saw the picture. Tonight? Yeah, I can drag him down. See ya later, bye." Sadie pressed the off button. 

"Tonight?" Bosco questioned.

"Your mother doesn't want to be responsible for such a beautiful necklace. We're going down to see her. I want to get out of this dress first." Sadie got up and walked towards his room.

"You look great. Why change?"

"I still feel like a cow in this. I know I don't, but she doesn't know yet."

Bosco couldn't help but smile. His plan was going accordingly. It was quarter to 12. Everything was set up. All he needed to do was get Sadie there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Running late as usual Bosco," Faith moaned.

"My boy has never been one for promptness," Angela Boscorelli spoke up.

"Thanks for inviting me." Gulser was sitting at the bar.

"You are Logan's partner. She'd kill someone if you weren't here," Sully said looking at the young officer next to him.

"It's cool how you got the bar closed," Kim piped up.

"How'd you manage it, Mrs. Boscorelli?" Alex hung at Ty's side.

"It's Angela and I have my ways. I'm just surprised you all came. Sadie must have made some impression, because I know it's not my boy's winning personality."

"She's got a good heart." Doc smiled. "I swear, she spends all her spare time at the firehouse."

"Once a firefighter, always a firefighter. It's in your blood." Jimmy winked at Alex. "Right?"

"God, yes."

"His car is pulling up." Carlos stood near the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie didn't notice they were at the bar or the Maurice had gotten out of the car until he knocked on her window. She slowly got out and followed him to the door. She peeked in the window and noticed how empty the bar looked. Funny thing too, everyone's back was turned.

"What's going on?" Sadie jumped when Bosco opened the door and the bar came alive.

"Happy Birthday!"

She smiled as she took in all the faces. Steve and Sully were at the bar. Carlos was by the door. Scattered about was Faith, Doc, Alex, Ty, Kim, Jimmy and Bosco's mom. When she had seen the guys from the firehouse her smile grew wider. She always thought she drove them nuts. Sadie just thought it was stupid not to get to know the neighbors, so to say.

"Wow. I'm speechless."

"Happy birthday, Sadie." Alex hugged her friend. "One more, then it's the big 

3-0!"

"I'm staying 29 forever," she joked.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Sully laughed.

"I can't believe you all came. Thanks. It means so much." Sadie sat down next to Gusler. "You. How long have you known?"

"A week or two. Let me tell you, I almost gave it all away when you kept saying you didn't want to celebrate your birthday." Gusler smiled. "Can we give her the present now?"

"Yeah, present." Her eyes grew wide. "But, you shouldn't have."

"If that's the case," Sully pulled the box he had in his hand away.

"No. Presents are good."

"We all chipped in." Sully handed her the box.

"An envelop?" She asked once the box was opened. "Oh, my!" she squealed. "Mets. Braves!"

"Right behind the Braves dug out no less," Jimmy added with a pained looked.

"It was Carlos' idea, believe it or not," Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we had that baseball talk about a few weeks ago. You went on and on about the stinking Braves. How a New Yorker could root for the Braves is beyond me." Carlos looked down at the ground.

"You remembered that?"

"Kinda hard to forget. You said Tom Glavine could out pitch any pansy ass Yankee. Oh, and I think you said something about the Yankees being stacked and played out," Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, well. Gotta love them Braves. Thanks guys." Sadie shoved the tickets in Bosco's face. "You better hope nothing spectacular happens," she said reminding him of how she named her fish.

"That right?" Bosco asked. "Thanks a lot guys. You don't have to watch her drool over . . . what's his name?"

"Chipper Jones."

"Yeah, him. Thanks."

"She does have to look at your ugly mug everyday, so we thought . . .," Jimmy started in. "Just teasing."

It was a little later and everyone had split up into smaller groups. Sadie watched as Bosco, Faith, Gusler and Angela played poker. From her booth she could see Ty and Alex in a corner kissing. She was sitting across from Sully and Carlos was next to her. Doc, Kim and Jimmy were at the bar.

"Look at those two." Sadie pointed out Alex and Ty.

"Try living with it," Carlos added.

"I hope Maurice and I aren't that bad."

"No, you two try to be less obvious," Sully laughed. "And for the most part you fail miserably."

"Thanks, Pops." 

"Not with the Pops." Sully shook his finger at her.

"I called Doc that once. It wasn't pretty." Carlos laughed.

"How are you doing? I mean . . . you know with Kylie?" Sadie remembered the buzz about Carlos and his daughter.

"I miss her, but I know she's got a better life ahead of her. I'll always have a spot in her life."

"It was a good thing you did." Sully shifted in his seat. "It had to have been a hard choice."

"You'll never know."

"You cheated!" Faith called out.

"Bosco cheating? No way." Sully pretended shock.

"Ma! I can't believe you'd cheat like that," Bosco cried.

"Way to go, Angela!" Sadie called over the noise. "I think I'm gonna make an announcement," she said to Carlos and Sully. "Excuse me!" she yelled. "I just wanted to say this has been one of the best birthday's I've had . . . ever. You are all the best. I mean it. You made me feel welcome when I transferred. I consider you all my friends. So as my friends, I want to tell you all the news."

"You sure?" Bosco walked over to her.

"It's ok with you?"

"Yeah."

"Now that the side conversation is over . . . some of you know by accident. For everyone else . . . Maurice and I are going to have a baby," she said. She held her breath waiting for someone to react. 

"Oh, Maurice," his mother cried.

Her heart was racing after she delivered the news. What if they all thought it was wrong? What if they didn't support her and Maurice. Instead, everyone had congratulated them. Everyone except Sully. She caught a glimpse of him standing to the side. He was smiling in her direction but had yet to say anything.

Of course he had already known. So had Faith and Alex, but they had already congratulated her. Sully wasn't moving. Suddenly he walked up to the group. Everyone quieted down once he reached Sadie.

"Sul?" 

"I was just watching and I realized I have never seen you this happy."

"I don't think I have ever been this happy," she said. "I've got friends and a family now."

"I just have one thing to say. God help that child if it looks like Bosco," Sully laughed.

  
  
  


  



	8. Chapter 8

Walk the Distance Part 8

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. You all should know by now that I'm not very prompt with my posting. I'm a major slacker. Sorry. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Thanks to CCA for being my sounding board when I needed input and encouragement. And thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means so much to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how's the idea of being father growing on you?" Faith asked as they drove around their sector.

"I'm excited. I'm terrified. I'm . . . I don't know. Ask me again later."

"Oh, Bosco. It's normal for a guy to be scared."

"I just don't want to screw things up. Last week, at Sadie's party, I was actually scared to say anything. I was afraid everyone would think I'd screw something up." Bosco turned the corner.

"Everyone who was there supports the two of you. Don't worry so much. You won't screw this up."

Bosco scuffed at Faith's comment. He screwed up at everything. It was what he did. Sadie and their unborn child was one thing he desperately needed in his life. Along with Faith. They kept him grounded. He would give his life just for their safety.

"Bosco? Where are we going?"

"Sully said he heard DiPaulo's been hanging around here."

"And you wanted to check it out?"

He just nodded. All that he wanted was to see DiPaulo behind bars. No one threatened his family or friends. Each day that went by was a day that DiPaulo could be plotting against Sadie.

"What do you know," Bosco began as he parked the car.

They were parked next to a laundry mat. Standing outside was Murdock and another man Bosco know from pictures to be DiPaulo. In front of their squad was a Lincoln double parked. Murdock held a small bag in his hand.

"Oh, it's my lucky day." Bosco got out of the car and approached the two men.

"Don't do anything stupid," Faith said.

"Officers." Murdock nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of the small talk. What I wanna know is why a police officer is socializing with a known criminal." 

"How's the little whore?" Murdock grinned.

"Shut up," DiPaulo snapped.

"Better listen to your boyfriend." Bosco glanced at the Lincoln. What he really wanted to do was wipe that smug look off Murdock. "Looks like I'm gonna have to ticket you. Double parked and all."

"That's all you got?" DiPaulo laughed.

"You are double parked in a fire lane." Bosco stared both men in the eye. "Officer Logan is off limits. Got it?"

"We'll see," Murdock hissed.

"Hey, asshole. Restraining order is in effect. I'll have your ass in jail before you know it." He walked up to DiPaulo. "You don't scare me."

"I don't? Talk to your brother about it."

"You stay away from him too."

"Bosco, we gotta go." Faith called from the car. "Jumper!"

"Stay away from my family."

Bosco turned and got in the car. After this call he was going to get in touch with Mikey. The tone of DiPaulo's voice chilled him. Almost like he knew something deadly and terrible. They pulled up to the apartment building and rushed up the stairs. Sadie and Gulser were just pulling up. Bosco thought about the last jumper call they responded to and how it all ended. He acted like it didn't effect him, but it did. They all did.

"Be calm, Bosco." Faith was at his side.

"Yeah?" he replied with sarcasm. He opened the door. "Sir? Can we talk to you?"

"Go away," came the shaky reply.

"I can't." Bosco looked at the man who's back was facing them. There was something oddly familiar about his voice.

"What's your name?" Faith asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm dead," the man said. "Get everyone out of this building or they die." He slowly turned his head around. "Mo?"

"Mikey?" Bosco gasped at the sight of his brother.

"I've got two more hours."

"What?" Bosco's eyes widened as Mikey revealed the bomb strapped to his chest. "Oh god. Why Mikey?"

"55-Central, this is 55-David. We need the bomb squad ASAP," Faith radioed.

"It's not me, Mo. I swear. I woke up here. Some guy in a ski mask made me sit here. If I didn't he was going to set these off." He pointed to the explosives strapped to him. "Turns out he wanted to get the job done, because if I move another bomb goes off. Oh, yeah and I did mention the timer, right?"

"Maurice?" Sadie whispered from the door.

"Evacuate the building, then get the hell out of here," he ordered.

"No," Sadie said.

"Yes. Gusler, take her and go now."

"We're coming back." Gusler said as he pulled Sadie.

"No. Keep her safe." Bosco turned to Faith. "Go."

"No. I stay with my partner. How ya doing there, Mikey?" Faith began to walk towards the two men.

"Can I get back to ya?"

Bosco slowly walked to Mikey. Who would want to bother strapping a bomb on Mikey. This seemed like a complicated way to get rid of someone. Unless, it was a way to get at someone else. DiPaulo's warning earlier ran through his mind.

"Do you know Vito DiPaulo?"

"He's one crazy SOB. I'm not that stupid."

"That remains to be seen."

"Can you not fight with me when there is a bomb strapped to me?" Mikey snapped.

"Sorry. We'll get you out of this. I promise." Bosco rested his hand over Mikey's. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You always were a glutton for punishment. I'm not worth you dying over, Mo. Ma would go nuts is she lost both of us."

"And she'd kill me if I didn't stay with you."

"Bomb squad just pulled up." Faith peered over the side.

"What do we have?" A man dressed in bomb gear approached them a few minutes later.

"A bomb maybe?" Mikey hissed. "Some prick strapped it on me. There's a timer and if I move it goes off. Sounds like someone sure wants me dead."

"You two need to leave," the bomb squad officer said.

"I'm not leaving my brother." Bosco stood in place.

"And I don't leave my partner," Faith added.  
"Yes, you do." The bomb squad officer looked to his partner who was coming. "Get these two outta here."

"I said I don't leave my brother."

"If you want to risk your life, that's fine. Don't risk hers because of me." Mikey looked straight into his brother's eyes pleading for him to leave. "Please, I know I'm a screw up, but I don't want either of you to get hurt or killed because of me."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you the minute you get down." Bosco locked eyes with Mikey for a moment before slowly walking towards the stairwell.

He found Sadie and Gusler keeping the crowds back. Sully and Davis were helping. He kept his eyes fixed on the roof of the building. Mikey didn't want anyone hurt because of him, he had said. What if Mikey was up there because of him? That was something Bosco couldn't live with and as he glanced over at Sadie he knew she couldn't either. If it was DiPaulo who was behind this, he would pay.

"He'll be fine." Faith had grabbed his hand in support.

How could Mikey be fine? Someone put a bomb on him. He could feel Faith's hand and was grateful she was there. He wanted his best friend. He also wanted Sadie with him. Faith and Sadie were the two most strongest women he knew.

"Look, he's getting down." Faith pointed up an hour later.

Bosco took a deep breath. Mikey was slowly coming down with the help of the bomb squad. A loud bang went off and Mikey fell. Bosco frantically searched to see where the shots were coming from. It was all slow motion. Alex and Kim who were waiting nearby jumped under their bus. Doc and Carlos were there as well, but were near the building. As the shots continued, Bosco drew his gun.

"Down!" Faith called.

Bosco had three people on his mind. Sadie, Mikey and Faith. Sadie was topping his list and he knew that was wrong. Gusler would protect her. He needed to protect Faith. He watched in horror as Gusler covered Sadie and fell. Sully and Davis now had their guns trained on the fourth floor of th apartment building across the street.

"Faith?" Bosco called out.

"I'm fine," she said just as the shots ceased.

"Officer down! Oh god, Officer down!

"Get a medic up here, now!"

Bosco and Faith ran to Sadie and Gusler. Sadie was over Gusler pulling at his shirt. Her head was bleeding. Gusler's eyes were closed, but he was bleeding. It looked to Bosco like his shoulder got hit. He moved to Sadie and tried to look at her head, but she pulled away.

"I'm fine! He covered me. Help." Sadie started to unbutton her shirt to use on Gusler's shoulder. Then she looked up to Bosco. "Go to Mikey."

"I'll stay. Go," Faith said.

"I'll send Kim and Alex." Bosco jumped up and ran off to Mikey.

On his way he sent Alex and Kim to treat Gusler. He was relieved to hear Sadie call out 'officer down' because that meant she wasn't hit, but Gusler was. Sadie and Faith were fine, but he was afraid he couldn't say the same for Mikey. Doc and Carlos were on Bosco's heals as he raced up the stairs. The bomb squad had pulled Mikey off the roof and they were now in the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Mikey?" Bosco dropped to his knees.

"Someone sure does want me dead," he said then began to cough violently.

"Out of the way, Bosco," Doc said.

"You're gonna be ok. I'll get who did this."

"Who was the officer shot?" Carlos asked.

"Gusler."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie sat in the back of the ambulance as Alex worked on Gusler. She was trying to recall what happened. They responded to a jumper who as it turned out was Maurice's brother. She still couldn't believe that someone had strapped a bomb on him. Then just as Mikey was coming down shots were fired. Steve had pushed her down and taken a bullet for her.  
"Steve?" she called out.

"Sadie? You ok?" he managed to get out as he lifted his oxygen mask off.

"Thanks to you, yeah."

"Keep the oxygen on," Alex ordered. 

"How bad?"

"A bullet to your shoulder. Your vest took a few. To be honest, you'll live." Alex smiled.

"That's good to know then. Bosco's brother?"

"That was his brother?" Kim questioned from the front.

"Yeah," Sadie answered.

"I don't know, but he's got Doc and Carlos on his side." Alex continued to check on Gusler's vitals. "You get your head checked out the minute we get there."

"After I know my partner is settled." She wanted to say after she knew he would be fine.

"You heard her. I'll live. Get your head fixed up then see how Bosco's brother is." Gusler took off the mask.

"Hey, hey. The oxygen mask. Back on," Alex demanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith waited outside the apartment building for Bosco to come down. Sully and Davis managed to find the shooter fleeing but lost him after four blocks. She couldn't believe how moments after Mikey was freed from the bomb, shots rang out. She was also concerned for Gusler.

"Jimmy," Doc turned to the firefighter who was standing by incase the bomb 

went off and they were needed. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah." He rushed to the bus and hopped in.

"Mercy, right?" Faith asked as Carlos and Doc lifted Mikey in.

"Mercy," Carlos confirmed. "Bosco, in the front with Jimmy."

"I'll run interference," Faith said as she rushed to her squad.

She flipped on her lights and sirens and sped off with the ambulance not far behind. Sully and Davis were not far behind and were closing in. It appeared they too wanted to help. The police escort/interference wasn't even necessary, but Faith didn't want to chance anything. Mikey needed a doctor as soon as possible and Bosco was going to need his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, look at Yokas drive," Jimmy said in awe.

"Never knew she had it in her," Bosco added. He turned around to watch Doc and Carlos work on his brother.

Mikey looked so pale. Bosco had never seen his brother so pale before. Sure, there was the time Mikey fell into the river in the middle of January and Bosco frantically pulled him out. Even then he was just blue. Mikey looked almost ghostly. He took a deep breath as Jimmy pulled up the ER.

"20 something male. Multiple gunshot wounds. One to the lower back and a second to the left arm," Doc rattled off the vitals to the ER doctor as they rolled Mikey in.

"He a prisoner?" the doctor asked Bosco.

"No!" he shouted. "My brother."

"Bosco, let them work." Doc pulled Bosco away. "Gusler should have been brought in by now."

He allowed Doc to move him. Soon Faith, Sully and Davis were there. Faith was at his side in no time. He wanted to throw something, shoot something, anything. It was like a huge cloud just settled overhead. All he wanted was to make the cloud disappear. Clouds were supposed to light and fluffy, why was this one's weight crushing him?  
"Where's Gusler?" Bosco finally asked.

"Hey, guys." Alex and Kim appeared as if on cue.

"Gusler?" Faith asked.

"Up in surgery. GSW to the right shoulder. He'll make it," Alex offered.

"And Sadie?" Bosco questioned.

"She's getting looked at." Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She wasn't hurt." Bosco looked at her hand.

"Nasty bump on her head. The doctor wanted to check her out, after the fall she took. Gusler saved her life. He got hit three other times in the vest." Alex paused. "The doctor just wants to check on the baby."

"The baby?"

"Sadie said for you not to worry," Kim added as Alex stepped back. "She wants you to stay with your brother."

"She's gotta be scared." Bosco sighed.

"Where is she? I'll go." Sully stepped up. "Davis, go get your knee looked."

"You hurt?" Alex asked.

"Just hurt it chasing the shooter. Sorry we lost him Bosco."

He just nodded. Alex led Sully to Sadie's room, but not before demanding Ty go see a doctor. Bosco just didn't know what to do. Sadie needed him and so did Mikey. How could he choose who needed him more? Sadie must have known this and that's why she sent her message.


	9. Chapter 9

Walk the Distance Part 9

Note: Wow. I found that I had this just sitting around all typed up. So, I thought, hey why not post this to give ya'll something new while I battle the real world for some much needed fanfic writing time. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.

Thanks so much to CCA for helping me with this and all my stories.

Feedback: Please. I know I can't say it makes me write faster because we all know I'm a slacker in updating, but it does make me feel like there are actually people enjoying this and that there is a reason to me writing. Feedback makes me happy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadie sat in the small room. Her belt was sitting on the counter as was her vest. Her dress shirt was somewhere in the ER, so the doctor gave her a blue doctor shirt to wear. Her head was pounding from the fall, but the area on her head that received the four stitches wasn't sore. She loved that stuff they used to numb it up before stitching up the cut. Alex and the doctor had left. Maurice was were he should be even though she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Sadie?" Alex poked her head in. "Sully wanted to see ya."

"Come in. The doctor isn't back yet."

"Hey, Logan. Bosco didn't want you to be alone." He sighed. "How ya doing?"

"A little scared. Dr. says there is nothing to be worried about. Just precaution. How's Mikey?"

"Not sure yet. No word on Gusler either."

"Officer Logan," the doctor stepped in.

"My baby ok?"

"Sweetie, I told you after I examined you, that your baby was fine. I want you to take it easy though. You need to be careful."

"I just didn't think I'd need to get a desk job so soon." Sadie looked to her hands.

"You have a dangerous job. That fall you took could have been worse for your baby. I'm not trying to scare you, but I think you should take it easy and get a desk job. Stay off the streets. I know you care for this baby, so you'll do what's best."

"Yeah, I know. I will. Thank you, doctor."

"One last thing. I want you to take a few days off. I called your doctor and she agreed with me. Take it easy kid." The older man smiled then left.

"Everything's cool," Sadie sighed.

"That's great." Sully shifted his feet. "Listen, I gotta take Ty back to the house. He messed up his knee so he's probably off now too. Why don't I give you a ride."

Sadie agreed. Sully and Alex waited while she got her stuff together. She did not want to go home to an empty apartment. Not when Maurice needed her and not when her partner was injured. Unfortunately, her body was saying otherwise. Waves of nausea and dizziness began to hit. They reached Ty when the sickness made her sway.

"You need the doctor again?" Sully steadied her.

"I'm good. Just need a second." She took a deep breath. "I just want to see Maurice."

"Of course." Sully wrapped on arm around her shoulder to help.  
The foursome made their way to the lounge where Bosco, Faith, and Kim were. Doc, Carlos, and Jimmy were gone. Sadie slowly walked to Bosco. His head was down but as soon as Sadie touched his shoulder he perked up. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Everything is ok? I was worried. I should've been with you. Mikey . . . I 

didn't . . .," he trailed off.

"First off, we are fine. Secondly, Mikey needs you more. Do you need me to call Angela?"

"Already did. You're going home to rest. No worrying. Got it?" Bosco said seriously.

"Yeah. Ty and I both get to go home. Christopher is gonna flip when he realizes Sully's the only one out of the six of us who is coming back. I swear, he hates us all."

"He hates everyone." Bosco smiled softly.

"Alex, we gotta get going," Kim spoke up.

"Meet me outside."

"I'll pray for your brother . . . and Gusler," Kim said as she walked away.

"Sadie, you need me to call you every hour?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Bosco looked between Sadie and Alex.

"She has a mild concussion," Alex said.

"I'll be fine. I'm coming back anyway."

"Can I talk to you?" Faith didn't wait for Sadie's reply as she pulled her to the side. "Bosco's my best friend. I know he's got a lot on his mind. You and Mikey. Let him just focus on one person. Go home and rest." Faith sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean. I think of you as a friend as well."

"You'll stay with him? And call me?"

"Yes. I'll even check in with Gusler."

"Ok then." 

Sadie and Faith returned to the group. She said good bye to Bosco then followed Sully and Davis to their squad car. Davis had to practically push Alex away. Sadie couldn't help but smile at her friend's concern. 

Once at the station she and Davis made their way to the locker room to change. They left Sully to be the one to tell Christopher the doctors wanted them to finish their shifts at home.

"What do you say you and I go get some food and I take you home? It's not late yet, and if I were in your place I wouldn't want to be alone." Ty walked up to Sadie once they were ready to leave.

"I don't want to impose on you. Unless, of course you plan on getting Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice-Cream and a large pineapple pizza."

"That some wierd pregnant thing?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Ice-cream and pineapple pizza. Sure sounds like and odd combination to me, Murielle." Ty chuckled as he walked down the hallway.

"There's a reason I go by Sadie, Ty! I hate my first name!" Sadie grumbled as she followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco looked at his watch. It was 10:30. He and Faith had just returned to the hospital. Some how while Mikey was in surgery Faith had convinced Bosco to go with her to change clothes. Christopher was upset Faith took her time coming back, but was then quickly shut up by Lieutenant Swersky who gave Faith the rest of the night off.

"Is Michael Boscorelli out surgery yet?" Bosco approached a nurse.

"He's in ICU now. I'll show you." The young nurse walked down the long hall and stopped in front of a room with windows. "Only one visitor at a time." She pointed to the woman in a chair besides Mikey's bed. "You'll have to wait. Sorry," she said as she walked away.

"Ma." Bosco slightly knocked on the window. His mom looked up then walked to the door. "How is he?"

"Dr. says he'll be fine. He woke up awhile ago. He asked for you." Angela Boscorelli looked up at her son with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get who did this. I promise."

"I know, baby." She reached out to embrace. "Where's Sadie?"

"Home. Her partner was shot and she got a concussion."

"Oh, no. The baby?" Worry was etched on her face.

"Fine, Ma," he reassured her. "Why don't you go back in there."

"I will." She turned to Faith. "It's nice to see you, Faith."

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Before Sadie, I always thought you'd have been a good wife for my boy. Perfect daughter-in-law. I'm just glad he's got a friend like you."

"Ma!" Bosco moaned.

"What?" She smiled before walking back to Mikey's room.

"Sorry about her. It's the stress. That or she's lost her mind."

"No, it's ok. Fred thought we had something going awhile back. People don't understand that we're just friends."  
"Best friends," Bosco added. "I'm gonna call Sadie."

"You tell her Gusler will be fine. I'm going to see him real quick." Faith squeezed his hand then left.

"Can I use the phone?" he asked the nurse. She nodded and handed him the phone. He dialed Sadie's number immediately.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Who is this?" Bosco demanded.

"Who is this?"

"I asked first, jag off."

"Bosco?" he laughed. "It's Ty."

"Ty? Where's Sadie?"

"Bathroom. Thought I'd keep her company. Alex will be here soon." Ty paused. "Man, your girl is a pig. I don't know how she stays so thin."

"What was it? The three slices of cheesecake or the two pints of cookie dough ice cream?" Bosco laughed remembering the sweet tooth Sadie had.

"Neither. Girl ate a whole large pizza on her own. Alex said her stomach was an endless pit, but . . . ," he trailed off.

"Better watch it, Ty. You can't run so fast gimping like that. I'm sure I could kick your ass," Sadie's voice drifted into Bosco's ear from the background.

"Bosco's on the phone."

"Maurice? Is something wrong?" She now had the telephone.

Yes, something was wrong, he wanted to say. Someone had tried to kill his brother and it just reeked of DiPaulo. That could only mean that Sadie could be in danger. Bosco couldn't help but wonder if she even suspected what happened to Micheal had anything to do with DiPaulo and some sort of payback. Then again, he could just be paranoid. Quickly, he squashed down the 'paranoia theory' and grew worried for Sadie's safety.

"I just wanted to check on you," Bosco finally answered Sadie.

"You and everyone else," she sighed. "How's Mikey?"

"Doctor say's he'll pull through. I haven't seen him yet. He'll have a long hospital stay." Bosco stopped for a few moments. "Faith went to check on Gusler."

"You do know he probably saved my life, right? I could be in his place right now or worse."

"I know."

"Go see him, please. He looks up to you. Tell him I'll be by tomorrow. Ty wants to talk to you," she said. "Call me back if you need me. Love you."

"Love you, too," Bosco said.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Ty joked.

"Funny, Davis," Bosco growled. "What's up?"

"First off, Alex and I are staying with Sadie tonight. She's feeling sick. I'm also worried about her."

"Why?"

"She thinks what happened to Mikey was her fault." Ty took a deep breath. "She thinks it was DiPaulo."

"It was. It had to be. Don't let her know that, though. She'd never forgive herself. For now, just do your best to make her think something different." Bosco didn't really care what they had to make up for her to believe she wasn't responsible. "I'll be by as soon as I can see my brother."

"Stay as long as you need. Sully told me not to leave her until you or him come here. He's worried and if Sully's worried, I'm worried."

"Sully?" Bosco closed his eyes for a moment. "Call me if anything happens."

"Of course."

"I gotta go," Bosco paused. "Thanks. I won't forget it," he said before hanging up.

Bosco handed the phone back to the nurse and headed for his brother's room. He was told only one visitor, but when did he follow the rules? His mother had fallen asleep at the bedside, so he grabbed a blanket to cover her. Once that was done, he pulled up an extra chair and plopped down to watch over his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith slowly opened the door to Gusler's room. The nurse had said he was sleeping, so she wanted to be quiet. She jumped back when there was movement in the bed. Then he was still. Quietly, she pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. He looked so much like a boy with the hospital sheets pulled up to him and his face was so angelic. She felt a tug at her heart thinking of how none of his family had showed up to see him. How could someone not want to be there for him? 

"You did good today," she whispered.

"No need to whisper," Gusler whispered back. "I'm awake," he said this time with more power.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

"Smart ass," Faith joked. "When did you become a smart ass?"

"Don't know," he laughed back.

Faith watched as his smiled faded. He looked millions of miles away, yet he seemed calm. Not at all how he had been after his first shoot out. She had actually expected him to be in shock or something. But not calm. Not this calm.

"Are you ok?" Faith questioned. "You seem to be somewhere else."

"I was just thinking of what my mom said to me today."

"Your mom? The nurse said no one . . .," she trailed off thinking of how rude that was about to come out to sound.

"No one came to visit me besides the Lt.? Yeah, that's true. My mom and dad live in South Dakota with my little sister, Renee. Lieu called them and they are on there way, even though Renee has a big horse riding competition. She had a chance to win first place and now I blew that for her." Gusler shook his head. "It will be good to see her though."

"You know, this is the first you've ever mentioned your family."

"I know."

Faith noticed how his seemed sad all of a sudden. Deep down she hoped that he came from a happy family because out of all the people close to her no one had had that, and she wanted more than anything for someone as kind as Gulser to have that. She never really thought about his upbringing before. It never seemed to matter much. After his actions though, he proved to be part of the '55 family'. He deserved to have everyone's respect and admiration.

"Bosco would have come with me, but he wanted to see Mikey first."

"Family is important. Sometimes, nothing else matters but family. Renee always says that." His smiled returned.

"How old is your sister?"

"Sixteen. My parents moved to South Dakota after I graduated high school. They didn't want Renee to grow up in New York City anymore, not after we almost lost her." Gusler took a deep breath. "Renee had Leukemia. We thought for sure there was no chance any of us would be a match for a bone marrow transplant, but by some miracle, I was. I still can't believe I could have lost my baby sister."

"You must be her hero."

"I don't know about that. She's my hero. Renee is the reason I'm still a cop. You remember that shootout? Ross?"

"How could I forget?" Faith shuddered.

"After that I called home. I mean I was so scared. I thought for sure I had picked the wrong career. That I had made the wrong decision when I stayed behind while my family moved away. Renee told me how I never quit anything in my life. I never quit on her and I saved her life. She yelled at me and said I couldn't quit helping people because I could one day save someone else's life."

"Your sister is very smart. She was right."

"She's one of the few people who believe I can do this job. Sadie is the other. No one else, not even you thought I really could."

"That's not . . .," she started.

"Yes it is," Gusler interrupted. "Sadie never doubted my ability. I couldn't let her down. When I heard the shots all I could think about was protecting my partner. I didn't freak out. I wasn't even thinking really. All I knew was that I had to cover Sadie. I had to keep her safe, and for once I actually succeeded."

"When you see your partner vulnerable it puts you in protect mode. You and Bosco are alike. You see Sadie vulnerable because she's female. Same as Bosco with me."

"You can't really think that. That's not it. Sadie's more than a partner to me."

"She's a friend?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Gusler smiled. "Trust me, Bosco isn't protective of you because you are a woman. It's because you are his friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Walk the Distance Chapter 10

Note: I thought it was about time I updated something and this story hasn't been updated in a while. It's a little shorter but, hey it's something. I hope you like and I hope you are all still reading. 

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. CCA, thanks as usual. Dina, thanks for getting on my case. I know this wasn't the story you wanted updated, but I promise you'll get that one soon.

Feedback: Please. I can beg if you'd like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco smiled down at Mikey. He had woken up two hours earlier and hadn't stopped talking since. He wanted to know all about the 'cop chick' on the roof. Their mother took that as her cue to go and find some food.

"So, Mo. You gonna tell me?"

"Maybe." Bosco grinned. "I'm surprised you care."

"Look, I'm still mad that you locked me up. I also realized that I missed my brother." Mikey laughed. "You used to be fun."

"I'm still fun."

"I'm not so sure. Is that chick yours? She's hot, Mo."

"I can't believe you were checking out my girlfriend while you had a bomb strapped to you," Bosco groaned. "Besides, she isn't a chick."

"So, she is your girlfriend." Mikey smiled triumphantly.

"I hate you."

"I'm hurt," he cried. "So, when do I meet her?"

"We'll see when," Bosco said. He looked out the window to see his mother was back. "Ma's back. I'm gonna go. I'll be back. The nurse will kill me if there is more than one of us. She nearly did earlier."

"See ya later, Mo."

Bosco said goodbye before moving to the door. His mother handed him a coffee as she passed by. He leaned against the wall and watched from the window his mother and brother talk. Turning to go sit down, he noticed Sully and Sadie move closer.

"Hey," he said as they embraced. "Thanks, Sul."

"Don't mention it," Sully replied.

"Mikey wake up?" Sadie moved to Bosco's side.

"Two hours ago. He thinks you are hot." Bosco flashed her a smile.

"There's only one Boscorelli I want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Get a room would ya?" Sully teased.

"There are plenty here," Bosco said with a devilish grin.

"Not likely," Sadie warned.

"What are you doing here?" Sully barked.

Bosco quickly turned to see who Sully was glaring at. Murdock was leading an older man closer to them. It wasn't as if Murdock wasn't enough to set off his temper, but the man with him was. The one man who was able to put the fear of god in him. The one man who haunted his dreams.

"I was just escorting Mr. Boscorelli here to see his son," Murdock explained.

"Two problems. One, you just broke the restraining order. Two. He's not welcome here." Bosco stood in front of Sadie protectively.

"Judge said it if it was work related it couldn't be helped."

"You are not involved in this," Sully growled.

"Michael Boscorelli resides in the 29th. Witnesses saw his abduction. I felt it my duty to inform his father."

"Get lost." Sadie stepped up.

"I love you too, baby."

"I'll say it one more time. Leave."

"And take him with you." Bosco pointed to his father.

"I'm not leaving," his father growled.

"My work is done." Murdock chuckled as he left.

"You're Bosco's father? I'm . . .," Sully began to say as he extended his hand.

"Don't Sully," Bosco interrupted.

"I just want to see how Michael is."

"That's right. Because you know when I could've been dead you didn't show. But, the minute Mikey needs you there ya are." Bosco sighed deeply. "He doesn't need you. Go."

"I didn't come to fight with you, Maurice. I came to see my son." Bosco's dad moved towards Mikey's door.

"I said he doesn't need you."

"And he doesn't need a brother who will arrest him. Get out my way, boy," he growled.

"That's right. Get mad. Show me the man I grew up with. Mikey says you changed, but you haven't. I bet you just want to show me who's in charge. Huh? Big bad dad, showing poor little stupid Maurice his place. That's what you want, right?"

"Don't push me. You know that. You were always in my face."

"Because you were beating on my mother! Then when I tried to stop you, you turned on me."

"I never touched Michael!"

"You were too intent on beating on Ma, that you never noticed me hiding him. And then, dad, when you did catch on and tried to go after Mikey I took his beatings. That's why you never touched him. I kept him safe from you the best I could back then, and now I'm going to do it now." Bosco was now in his father's face.

"Back off boy. I'm still your father."

"Maurice, calm down." Sadie placed her arm on his shoulder.

"So this is the one you knocked up? That Murdock prick told me all about her." He stood tall. "Ever get to the point where her bitching and whining is too much and you just want to shut her up? Anything it takes?"

"That's not my style." Bosco found it to keep his anger in check. "I never needed to beat on women and children to feel like a man."

"You little . . .," he began.

"Gonna hit me?" Bosco goaded. He felt his dad's fist connect with his jaw. "You feel more of man, now?" Before his father could strike again Bosco grabbed his arm and tackled him. "I'm not the scared little boy you remember. I can fight back this time."

"Bosco!" Sully yelled.

"I should arrest you for assault," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Do it then."

"You know, you aren't worth the paper work." Bosco kept his knee pressed to his father's back.

"Maurice!" Angela yelled out from Mikey's doorway.

"Ma." He sheepishly looked up.

"Get this little piece . . . oww . . . oww," he moaned as Bosco pressed his knee harder into his back. "Get off me."

"Mikey wants to talk to his father. Otherwise, I'd say keep him there all day." Angela walked up to her son and ex-husband. "You touch either of my boys again, and I'll be the one pressing charges."

Bosco jumped off. There was nothing more for him to do. He couldn't interfere if Mikey wanted to talk to their father. He watched as his father got up and limped to Mikey's room. Ignoring everyone else, Bosco kept his eye on the two men talking. His father was out of his life for good. No more hoping for him to apologize for all the things he had done.

"He hit you." Angela reached out to touch Bosco's jaw. "I didn't do enough to protect you and your brother when you were boys." She turned to Sully. "Arrest him."

"Ma, he can't. Not unless I press charges and I won't." 

"Why?"

"He's not worth it." Bosco shrugged. "Mikey needs to learn that." He jumped back when he heard Mikey yell.

"What the hell?" Sully quickly turned to the room.

"I'm going in." Bosco rushed in followed by Angela, Sadie and finally Sully. "What's going on?"

"Mind your own business," his father hissed. "See, Mikey. I told you. He always wanted to be the hero."

"No. He had to be my hero because you were the monster in my dreams. I've been too screwed up to realize all the things he did for me back then. I remember all too well how you would beat him just because he tried to help Ma or some kid in the school yard. You know the reason I'm a junkie? You. I couldn't accept that my father could hurt my mother and brother the way you did."

"I never hurt you."

"Not physically for the most part. But how do you think it felt to see Maurice all beaten up because he wanted to keep me safe! Do you know what that kind of guilt can do to a person?! Do you?" Mikey yelled.

"Michael, I think you need to calm down," Sadie said softly after noticing his heart monitor. His heart rate was rising.

"Maurice, shut your woman up." His father turned to Bosco then to Sadie. 

"You want him to shut me up?" Sadie glared at the man.

"Hell, yes. One day, that mouth of yours will push him to the edge. Then, you can truly say 'like father, like son'." He grinned a devilish grin.

"You don't know him at all. He is never going to be like you."

"Sadie, I can fight my own battles."

"Your girlfriend is gonna find herself in a bad situation real soon if she doesn't shut up." Bosco's dad moved towards Sadie but Sully and Bosco got in between them.

"Leave her alone. This is between us, not her," Mikey pleaded. 

"What?" his father cried. "You are letting them turn you against me?" He looked straight at Bosco. "You know, when you were a baby I should have killed you. I thought about it once, ya know. One night you just cried and cried. I stood over your crib with a pillow in my hand. If your mother hadn't come in, you might not even be here today."

"Yeah? Is that supposed to upset me?" Bosco asked. 

He tried to squish the hurt from his voice. He knew his father wasn't a good man, but to actually think about killing a baby. His own flesh and blood. Bosco looked back at Sadie for a moment and noticed she was no longer behind him. She stood besides Sully, with her hands clenched in a fist.

"Oh, is little Maurice gonna cry."

"It's apparent no one wants you here. Just leave. Don't come back," Sadie said calmly. 

"You are a mouthy one."

"I've been called worse. Bitch. Whore. Pig. They bugged me. Mouthy? Now, that I'm proud of. Know what I'm most proud of?" Sadie moved closer to Bosco's father.

"What?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Slugger," she hissed as she first. It connected straight to his nose. "Get the hell out!"

"Logan," Sully said in shock.

"I don't take orders from women," he said as he reached out to grab her.

"Touch her and I'll make it so your body is never found," Bosco spat as he stepped in front of Sadie.

"Why did I waste my time with you losers." He brushed past Bosco then Sully as he left.

"Wow, I like her already." Mikey laughed trying to lighten the mood. "People really call you Slugger?"

"Just the boys in grade school that made me mad," Sadie laughed.

A silence soon fell over the room. Bosco ran the events back over in over in his head. He had stood up to his dad. Mikey kicked him out of his life. Sadie had punched him in the nose, more than likely breaking it. All in all not a bad finish to a bad situation. Except Sully witnessed it all. 

No one from work needed to know what his childhood was like. It had always just been one big long nightmare that refused to go away. Few people actually knew outside his family. Faith and Sadie knew about the abuse he endured, but neither knew the extent at which his father would go. Now, Sully and Sadie had actually seen the monster who helped give him life.

"Sorry you had to see all that, John," Angela apoligized.

"It's not your fault."

"I married him," she said sadly.

"Ma, Sully's right. It's not your fault. He's out of our lives now, lets keep it that way." Bosco rubbed his sore jaw. "You shouldn't have gotten in his face, Sadie."

"I had you and Sully behind me. Besides, he deserved it." She looked down at the red marks forming on her knuckles. "That's gonna hurt for a few days."

"Can you move your fingers?" Sully questioned.

"Of course," she laughed. She looked at her hand that was now starting to swell. "Not without pain. A lot of pain."

"I bet you fractured it. Let's go get it looked at." Sully looked at Bosco. "What just happened here, stays here. I promise." Without waiting for a response he turned and left.

"He means it," Sadie sighed. "I'm going to go see what kind of damage I did."

"Ok. Come back and let me know."

"Sure thing. Besides, Mikey and I need to talk." She turned to Mikey. "You can give me all the good dirt on him."

"Oh, and there's lots of it." Mikey grinned.

"See ya boys later. Bye, Angela." Sadie smiled as she turned and walked away.

"Man, she is great," Mikey commented. "The way she stood up to him. Wow."

"Yeah. But it was stupid. He could have hurt her." Bosco sat down.

"He knew better, Mo. Dad knows he can't push you anymore. That's why he's stayed away from you. He knows you won't take his crap. Don't worry."

Bosco closed his eyes for few minutes and opened them to reveal the watery pools collecting. He wouldn't cry. Not over the waste of a man that was his father. He felt his mother's arm on his shoulder. When he looked up he could see the tears streaming down her face. Of course that caused him to finally lose his composure and he broke down in her arms.


End file.
